Fireflies
by batcat4eternity
Summary: Two girls will forever change each others' lives...
1. Intro

**FIREFLIES **

_**Sagi Yurenkasykuya loathed her life at home and at her boarding school. She prayed one day she will be able to move on, away from her torment and deserters. (Sagi is Usagi, but I will call her Sagi in this story).**_

_**Seiya Kou was always on the prime of her game. She was the high socialite at her school, and always retained high respect from her peers. She desired nothing more that to have perfection in her life, approval in its max…**_

_**What is a girl to do, when the person you most hate, turns out to be the best love in your life? What do you do, when the person you feel is beneath you, turns out to be the goddess of your soul? What do you do, when you need to choose whether to remain together, or remain apart?**_

**This starts out as rated T, but will possibly turn to M for yuri pairings later on. This will contain female/female pairs. There are no superheroes in this story (saving that for my other fanfic, Cinnamon Clouds ;D) **

**There will be crossovers with characters from other recognizable mangas. This story will pair Usagi/Seiya, Haruka/Michiru, Taiki/Yaten and sometimes there will be a mix between the six. It could go either way. IF this offends you, you are entitled to your opinion. My advice is to leave and find another story that suits your approval. I will stick with my fantasies, period. This also will contain disturbing matters: abuse, bullying, death, possible negative aspects that might come by that I did not think of yet. If you are uncomfortable with this matter, I respect your feelings. Turn around, and find another story. Believe it or not, I love to write happy stories. Even though Cinnamon Clouds will have dark moments, it will have a happy ending. Fireflies will have a bitter sweet ending. As you noticed in the notes above, there is a death. I won't say who or what. I did not want to write this in the first place, but it kept pestering me and wouldn't leave me alone. There will be lessons in the story that the characters will come to terms with. Our main leads, at least, will each grow…. My throat is already cracking with nerves, yet I am so excited… and scared. With that being sad, feel free to correct me on any grammar errors. I will not change my course of the story, or the course of the pairings, however, I am open to listen to suggestions. That being said, I love all of these characters, and to me, they are pure spirits with hearts of gold, filled with love and UN- breaking compassion. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the cool manga that are out there. As for the SM characters, forgive me for tainting them here ahead of time, but I promise I will make it up to you in Cinnamon Clouds, Also, I am a Seiya/Usagi fan. No offense to Mamoru, but that's whom I'm root for.**


	2. Arrival of Light

**FIREFLIES **

**Arrival of Light**

**She walked in the dark hallways of the corridor. Finally looking at yon roku ichi ga, she knocked on the door. Silence met her reply as she opened the door. Softly, she walked in the room. Her shoulders ached at the heaviness of her bags. It was always better to be prepared than not, her father have said. It's been a while since she spoke to them… her parents. She appreciated her stature in society, but refused to be like **_**them**_**. It was not in her character. Sagi Yurenkasykuya is 16 years old. Even in her beautiful state, she remains humble in nature, and never boasts about her life. She made all the attempts to pull away from her 'image', and wanted nothing to do with being someone who reflects none of whom she really is… Purposely, she had her hair down, parted in the middle, and braided back in a bun. Her clothes were intriguing, as she was unexpected to be. She wore a high neck top with quarter length sleeves, and added a simple black belt to her dark mahoganny jeans, which was average. Her spirit was extraordinary nevertheless, and that is what caused her glow to shine…**

**Flashback~**

**Sagi is currently celebrating with her family. Her sister Alexia is announced to go off to college, and into one of the most prestigious schools in the country at that. She was stunning, beautiful in her stature. Sagi looked like her a bit. Both of them were born of Yurenkasykuya, had crystal blue eyes and blond golden hair. The only difference was, Alexia had strong feminine features, like her mom, with sharp keen eyes, like her dad. Alexia was stunning in her own way. However, she was cold. She is cold, like them, and is very forward with her thoughts. Her father was one of the richest man of the state.?? Sagi was quiet since she could remember. She was always compared to her older sister of 3 years, but never complained. She always felt out of place in her soul, and never feeling beautiful. For a while, praises were given to Alexia, along with their maids and servants. Eventually, Sagi felt she will leave for good. It was not bad, but she needed to breathe. Her father looked at her and then looked at his phone, ringing off the hook. He excused himself as her mother smiled and glorified at Alexia, whom replied with boasts of her accomplishments. Sagi looked over at the servants, and saw them pitying her in solitude. Sagi politely smiled as she looked down at her food, never touching a single bite.**

**Flashforward~**

**Her roommate walked in as Sagi looked up. She noticed the girl was her age, or close to it. Her hair was deep mocha brown, thin straight hair, and wide big huge brown eyes. Sagi smiled at the girl as she shuts the door, drops her things without a care, and gave a huge grin to Sagi. "… Sagi san?" She asked. Sagi got up and nodded with a smile. "Hai. Watashi wa Sagi san… Cross san?" Sagi asked as the girl laughed hard. "Yuuki Chan." She said with a smile as Sagi nods. "Hai. Well then, Sagi Chan to you too." She said and warmly shook her hands. "Welcome to hell." Yuuki whispered as she sighed. "Nane?" She asked, not sure if she heard right. Yuuki breathed as her smile disappeared. A few minutes later, Sagi heard the noises outside. "FRESHMANS HAZING!!!!!" Seniors and Juniors were heard wooting as Sagi looked outside. "This is an all girls magnet school, right?" Sagi whispered. "Don't matter. The Samas rules the school as coeds do… You wouldn't want to mess with them. Period, don't even try to be with them, they will roast anyone who tried, and they have." Yuuki said as she flew to the bed and landed hard with a thump. A loud noise banged from the floor. Yuuki chuckled with silence. "Yep, people are sensitive." She said as Sagi shuts her eyes and meditate. She was not ready to face any negative challenges. She was always homeschooled all her life. This was her first time away from home… A girl screamed as laughter was heard. Yuuki shuts her eyes tight, ignoring the discomfort of being sent to the school as Sagi got up. She felt tight in her chest as she looked at the window. Yuuki opened her eyes wide. "Hon, don't let them see you. Better yet, I advise not to watch." She said as she remembered being picked on for spying the hazing. Sagi looked out the window on the ground, feeling a sense of nausea filling in her lower gut, as she watched 20 older girls laughing at a 9****th**** grader, who was crying hard. With reason this girl cried, she was completely covered in broken egg shells and ketchup. The whole school was watching outside, or so it looked, and they laughed along with them. It made her boil inside. "Unbelievable." She whispered with a frown as Yuuki gave up, got up, and walked to where her new friend was. She studied at the victim as she frowned. "Oh Haine Chan…" She whispered and shook her head. "You know her?" Sagi asked as she looked at Yuuki, who quickly went to bed. Her friend nodded in sadness. "She is in our class." She sighed as she looked at Sagi, who looked at her in shock. "You sure you wanted to come here?" Yuuki asked in confusion as Sagi shrugged. "My parents forced me." She said as she smiled, hiding her lie, her secret reason. Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." **

**Her friend turned to sleep. It was 11 pm at night. Sagi looked out the window as the freshman left to God knows where. The teachers were walking around with security. The cruel teenagers were spread out about. Some lingered close, some lingered far. Neither of them confessed what happened, and minded their own business. Sagi breathed and yawned, for she was getting tired. It was cruel how that girl suffered. She shuddered at how people could be so cruel… in so many forms too. Sagi was staring off into space as she pondered on living her life. She desired to travel and see the world. She decided to go to bed when she spotted a group of some of the beautiful girls she saw earlier from the hazing. Sagi stared for a while, not knowing what to make of it. Their heads were together, and so were their arms, around each other. She never witnessed this in her life. For one thing, no one she ever knew loved in that way. For another thing, it was completely unheard of. Her parents would never approve of such things. Sagi felt her blush creeping on her cheeks as she saw an older girl, who looked 17 years old, have long jet black hair. She is tall, and formed with a stunning grace. Her eyes remained closed as the others laugh, probably about that poor girl. Sagi wished she could have a camera with her, this woman is surreal. She is immensely beautiful. Sagi yawned as she was about to pull the curtains closed, and froze as she noticed the woman had her eyes opened, looking back at her from afar. Sagi frown a bit as the woman's eyes' narrowed. Her heart jumped to her chest as the woman glared at her. Immediately, Sagi shut the curtains.**

**The older girl below glared at the dorms window. She took noticed of the younger girl at the window with golden blond hair. Her form was average, but that is not why the older girl stared. This younger girl had a demeanor about her, which she could not put her finger on. She saw the younger girl frown, and that got her angry. Who was this new person to judge? She noticed the younger girl looked at her and shut her curtains. That triggered her inside. Another girl with jet white hair approached her friend as she followed her friend's gaze. "What are you looking at Seiya Sama?" She asked tenderly. Seiya glared at the dorm window as she whispered. "Nothing…" She whispered. The woman with the white hair smiled, gleam going into her green eyes. She went to Seiya, and kissed her. "Yaten wants a kiss Seiya sama." She whispered as Seiya looked at her and walked to her. She cupped her face and kissed her soft lips. The taller girl with Sandy blond hair smirked, but tint of jealousy crossed her eyes. Slowly, her eyes traveled to the window of the dorms. What was she looking at? Another girl with chocolate brown hair was reading a book in silence. The sandy blond girl picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water, ripples following it through. The tall girl who sat and read looked up at the girl. "Haruka, where is Michiru tonight?" She asked. Haruka looked over at her friend and smiled. Her long sandy blond hair flowed around her. "She is playing at a recital. What are you reading, Taiki?" She asked as Taiki smiled. "I am reading Libby Bray. She is extraordinary. You should read it." She smiled as Yaten released Seiya. Yaten had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looked at Taiki, walked over to her, and took her book away. Taiki frowned as Haruka laughs. "Hey! Give me back my book!!!" She shouts as she got up and ran after her friend, who was laughing like crazy. Haruka smiled as she picks up another pebble and tossed it across the water. Seiya looked at her with those eyes and walked to her in silence. The sandy blond girl felt her friend behind her and paused.**

"**Haruka … come to my room tonight." She whispered as Haruka looked at her in silence, her best friend for all the years since she has known her. Michiru, who was absent tonight, is her girlfriend. She and her girlfriend has been together with her for two years. She loved her girlfriend with her all, but had a weakness for Seiya. Plus, Seiya needs comfort since she had another fight with her boyfriend, who neglected her periodically. Softly, she nods. "Hai…" She whispers as Seiya turns to walk with her. Seiya remained silent as she looked up at the window again. The light was dimmed.**

**Sleeping with her eyes awake, Sagi pondered, unable to sleep even though she was extremely tired. She breathed as she struggled to remain awake. Tears developed in her eyes as she thought of her parents. They kept telling her that she was fine. Her sister never concerned over her condition. Her doctors tested her, showed negative results, and told her she was fine. Sagi's lips trembled as she shuts her eyes. Her tears strolled down her cheeks, knowing that something was wrong with her heart. It only happened when no one was looking, but once in a while, she felt her heart slow down its heartbeat, weakening in life, and she would feel dizzy all over. She was afraid that one day, she was going to drop. But it was not in her nature to argue with them. Her parents traveled the world and her sister moved away to college. Sagi remained behind, staying with her nanny Josie, who has been with the family for many years. Josie was kind, but her mind was on work. It always remained that way from what she could remember. Sagi had no idea what Josie sometimes would really think, if she ever voiced her own thoughts. Finally, her parents gave the option of either schooling at home with a governess, and being surrounded only by the staff at the mansion, or going to boarding school. Sagi took the opportunity to break away from home. Yes, she homeschooled all her life, and she was familiar with the staff. No, she was not use to being around people, but she needs to try something new. Sagi swallowed a lump in her throat. She swore that this year will be different. It had to be. It had to be…**


	3. First Day

**First Day**

**Yuuki shook Sagi up from the bed. She quietly observed her crazy roommate and chuckled as Yuuki ran to the bathroom. "Get dressed fast, they only serve breakfast until 7:30am." She shouts with excitement. Sagi's heart started to pound regularly. She hated to be rushed. Probably nerves, she took deep breaths to calm down. Sagi yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked in the mirror and a tint of dark circles under her eyes on her pale skin. It made her crystal blue eyes pop out more. She never grew to accept it, but Sagi had breathtaking eyes. The rest of her features would be considered plain by most. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom once Yuuki ran out to change fast. **

**Once the girls got dressed, they headed out; both dressed in their school's uniforms (white collared pointed shirt and dark brown skirts). They wore long stockings and loafers. Sagi wore her hair up in a bun and a cardigan sweater. Yuuki decided to dress with a hooded sweater over her jacket and wrist bands on her wrists. A bit of a rebel Yuuki is, or so Sagi thinks. They walked the long yard towards the elite school. So many girls stood outside. A few went inside to eat breakfast. Yuuki had a sick look all over her face, turning green as Sagi looked over at her. She noticed her friend trembling a bit. When Sagi looked ahead, she noticed two Barbie looking bleach blond females walking to them. One was taller than the other. Both of them wore the same school uniforms. They only difference between the two pairs of girls, is that their eyes showed mischief, cunning, and deceiving characteristics. Her friend swallowed a lump as Sagi got a sick feeling in her stomach. The two girls walked up to Yuuki and towered over her. "Well, if it isn't the dirt to greet my soles." The taller girl said sweetly. Sagi frowned as the shorter girl laughed, flicking Yuuki on the forehead with her fingers. The Taller girl spoke as she went serious. "What do you say?" She asked as Yuuki swallowed. "Good Morning Sarah Sama, Maria Sama." She whispered as her face flushed with embarrassment, looking over at Sagi. "Good morning sack. I expect you to stay, we have unfinished business." Sarah whispered in Yuuki's ear. She looked over at the new girl and glared at her. "Humph. A friend of yours Yuky-chan?" She asked as Yuuki moved her eyes back at the two. "Hai." She whispered. "Well, catch her up on what she is expected to do here." Sarah whispered as Sagi frowned at her. She looked back at Yuuki, who shook her head at her. Sagi pursed her lips as Sarah and Maria smiled. With grace, Sarah walked off, Maria trailing behind her. Sagi was about to speak as Maria paused and turned. "She is already claimed." She whispered to Yuuki, who turned to her in fear. Maria chuckles and walks off. The two remained there and finally looked at each other. "What was that about?" Sagi asked as Yuuki pursed her lips. "Let's go." She said with a smile. She walked ahead to the door as Sagi looked at her, dumbfounded at the whole exchange. Softly, she started to walk to the front door. The hallways were crowded with girls who knew each other. Yuuki and Sagi walked next to each other in silence as they headed to the cafeteria. It smelled of pure vanilla incense. As they approached the threshold of the cafeteria, rowdy seniors walked out. The two girls noticed the group of five. Sagi's breath caught as she noticed two older girls. One of them was the sandy blond girl she saw yesterday. The other one has aqua marine hair. The two ignored her and passed her without a word. Three more followed behind. Sagi recognized the three older girls, especially the one in the middle, whom she assumes is the leader. How could she not see her? Her very presence knocked her breath out. As expected, she was ignored, until the main girl with the jet black hair bumps her shoulder with the sophomore. Sagi shuddered at the unexpected bump, turning to face her bumper. The older girl with the jet black hair looked back. She glared at her with her midnight sapphire blue hues. The deep green eyed girl with the white jet hair snickered. The girl with the violet eyes and dark cocoa hair looked at her with no emotion on her face. They looked ahead, walking off as they ignored her. Sagi looked at the three. Why was she pushed? She turned and walked inside. Some of the students went wide eyed as they looked at the group. The black haired beauty turned to look at her new prey, with her fists tightened in her hand. She was about to speak to her, but noticed mistresses watching the breakfast room. She pursed her lips as the two next to her took her hands and pulled her away. Meanwhile, the Barbie looking girls snickered at the corner of the hallway as they peaked at the scenario.**

**Sagi sat down as she bit on her toast and drank her juice. Yuuki went beside her and sat as she started to devour her food. Her nerves were shot up, but remained with a grin as she looked over at Sagi. "What was that about?" Sagi spoke as her friend's smile faltered. "A group of devils… As I mentioned yesterday, we are in layers of hell." She states. Sagi pursed her lips as she pondered on Yuuki's words. Maybe it was better to stay with a governess, ne? At least she would be in peace. Solitary or torture… she did not know which one was worse. "Is it always like this?" Sagi asked. Yuuki chuckles as she eats and nods… "Hai my friend, it is always like this." She whispered as she heard several girls laughing. She looked over and saw a group of four being briefly picked on by older girls. Yuuki spoke as Sagi watched in shock. "The blond one is Namine. She is a sweet girl, loves to write, but keeps to herself. The red haired one is Kairi. She is very creative, but always tries to please others. Larxeen is their leader." She whispered. "How come?" Sagi asks as Yuuki shrugs her shoulder. "She is strange. She is the only that does not associate with other seniors. She associates with no one, but she loves to control." Yuuki spoke as she ate. Sagi swallowed as she took another bite of her toast. "The girl with the blue hair is Xion, who is best friends with Larxeen. She is a junior, and the one with the brown hair is Olette…" Yuuki spoke and paused as she noticed an older woman guard walking around, watching the whole cafeteria. Sagi frowned. "Time to move up and go to class!" The woman yells with a victory plastered across her face. Her features were disturbing, and it gave Sagi a cold chill. "That is Baryl, she is the prefect" Yuuki whispered as Sagi followed her with the girls in line. "Is she the guard or something of the school?" Sagi spoke as Yuuki nods. "Hai, she is…" She said with a frown. "Maybe we should tell her about what happened to Haine." Sagi whispered as Yuuki squeezed her hand. "Don't, you never want to tell her about anything. I will tell you about it later at the room." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Sagi asked. "I will tell you later." She whispered. Sagi frowns as they walked the stairs to class.**

**The classroom was small with stale colors around the walls. It had an old smell to anyone's nostrils. She sighed, for she had general subjects in one class, elite behavior/etiquette course in another, and then lunch and gym. This should be interesting compared to only being in one room with a governess for many hours. A teacher waltz in the room, walking to the front of the class with a smile… "Ohaiyo my ladies. I am Paprika San. We will be…" Her voice carried throughout the classroom as most of the girls zoned in and out of the lecture. The woman was nice, but considering the subjects she taught, no one looked forward to anything. Sagi did end up being introduced to Ami, who was an intelligent girl, very warm, and had no problem keeping notes up to speed. "Nice to meet you Sagi Chan… I see you have a period with Setsuna for etiquette class and Shazuka San for gym." She said. "Setsuna San is strict, but do your work, and she is very kind once you get to know her." Ami said without saying a word about Shazuka. "Are you in the 10****th**** grade?" Sagi said as Ami smiled and shook her head. "Iie, Senior. This is my last year Sagi Chan." She said. Sagi smiled as Yuuki drew on her pad. She drew a small picture of a guy with white, short stranded hair, and violet eyes. She had Zero written on the top. "Is that your boyfriend?" Sagi said with a smile. Yuuki blushed and shook her head. "Iie, he is a friend of mine that I use to know in grade school." She whispered. Sagi heard a tint of sadness in her voice. "You miss him, don't you?" She stated. Yuuki nods but smiles. "We still keep in touch by letter." She said. She looked over with glint in her eyes and smiled. "Do you have a boy… that is a friend?" She said with a grin. Sagi shook her head and paused. She remembered a boy she met when she was five years old. He was the son of Xemnas, and once in a blue moon when her dad's good friend came to visit did he bring his brown spiky hair son. His name was Sora. Sagi smiled and looked at Sagi. "Once, a long time ago, when I was five… I use to play with my friend Sora. I only met him once, but he was really nice… that is the only boy I know of." She said as Yuuki smirked with a raven haired girl, who joined them. She was a fiery spirit. "Oh the cleverness of thee Yuuki Chan." She said and looked over at Sagi. "Hi I am Rei Chan, senior here. I plan to be a herbalist. Paprika San is nice, but boring subjects" She said as Sagi raised her eyebrows. Different classes started for a long time. Sagi took notes, the way her governess helped her. She could not stop thinking about that senior. She wondered about her, even though she had a steely personality. She continued to write her notes until it was time for her next class. **

**Etiquette class was nerve racking. Setsuna San looked around with a serious expression on her face. The girls had to stand around in a circle and introduced themselves. Sagi was nervous because this class had three of the girls she saw this morning. She learned the name of the three: Katanowe Taiki (the dark cocoa haired girl with violet eyes) Takahashi, Yaten (the white jet haired girl with green eyes) and Kaioh Michiru (the aqua marine haired girl with aqua eyes). She noticed the seniors were called Samas by their underclassmen. The two, Taiki and Michiru, are strikingly beautiful, and very quiet. Yaten is also strikingly beautiful, but very outspoken. She still retains grace like the other two. All of the girls introduced themselves. When it came to Sagi, she softly spoke. "Yurenkasykuya Sagi…" She whispered. "Yurenkasykuya I need for you to speak clearly, please." Setsuna San looked at her with her red brown eyes. She has long green hair. Sagi got intimidated by her appearance as Yaten softly snickered. "Yurenkasykuya Sagi…" She attempted, but it still came out in a whisper. Girls around snickered as Setsuna pursed her lips. "We will work on projection." She spoke in a steely voice as Sagi felt like fainting. Setsuna San walked around as she spoke in a clear strong voice. "You are being raised to be proper ladies of society. If you speak to someone, look at them in the eyes and speak loud and clear, otherwise you will disappear." She spoke for the rest of the evening. Sagi learned that they will be learning manners, along with dancing. That she feared the most, for she felt uncoordinated. She worried that Setsuna hated her already. She briefly noticed the seniors, including Taiki, Yaten, and Michiru. They stood gracefully as they spoke to Setsuna. Such confidence they have… Sagi breathed and wished she was home.**

**Classes went on as usual, along with a load of homework. Girls went to school during the day, played activities in the afternoon, and went to their dorms during the evening. If special occasions should arise, there will be evens and field trips participation. It sounded fun. Sagi slowly made friends with Haine. She only had Yuuki for one class. For that she was sad, but at least she made Haine as a friend. Shazuka San's gym class was worst. She was not mean at all. It's just that she was not open, unless you were one of the seniors. Now that one played favorites. Unlike Setsuna, she believed Shazuka considered herself as one of the girls, but favored among the popular girls. Sagi saw the gym area was huge. A lot of rowdy girls played basketball. It was mostly seniors, and everyone seems to know everyone. Shazuka San had everyone introduced themselves, but instead of circling everyone like Setsuna San, she had the girls go up to each other and talk. Sagi remained as the girls introduced to each other. Sagi's heart froze as she noticed two seniors. She couldn't move her eyes away, they are stunning. Shazuka San spoke to the two with a smile. Sagi figured they were popular with sports. After a while, the majority of the girls played. One girl stayed to the side as the seniors played. Sagi looked at noticed as the reddish brunette girl with hazel eyes run to her. She had a kind smile on her face. She figured she was a junior. "Hi, I am Kino Makoto." She said as she extended her hand. Sagi softly took it and smiled. "Yurenkasykuya Sagi…" She whispered. "You look new, I will help you out." She said with assurance as Sagi breathed with relief. "Arigatou Gozaimasu…" She said. A ball flew to them, almost knocking the two. Makoto looked at the original point and glared at the seniors. "Baka minion, Kino?" The black haired beauty spoke as the sandy blond laughed. Shazuka san looked over with a frown and started to walk over. Sagi's heart beats hard as she noticed the two, arm on a shoulder and an arm around the waist. "Back off Kou." Makoto sneers in a low whisper as the sandy blond whistles. "Oh, is someone trying to grow balls?" She said and pretended to be afraid as Kou Sama laughed. They both had an evil glare in their eyes. "Tenouh, I would not talk if I were you." Makoto continued to speak. **

"**What is going on here?" Shazuka spoke as the two girls remained silent. "Iie… we were playing. We'll be more careful, right Kino?" The black haired beauty whispered as the sandy blonde smiled. Makoto pursed her lips as Shazuka looked at her with a frown. "Iie…" She whispered as she looked at Sagi. "See you later Sagi Chan…" She whispered and walked away. Sagi's heart beats hard as she nervously looked down on the floor. She was relieved to hear her heart as she noticed Shazuka san looking at her. "You're… new, right?" She said as Sagi softly nods. "Hai…" Her whisper was barely heard. Shazuka nods with a calm expression. "Good… participate with the others." She said and looked at the two girls, who were walking back in the court. "Kou Seiya to Tenouh Haruka, run some drills with the girls." She said with a smile as Haruka looked at her and smiled. "Hai, Shazuka san…" She said. Sagi saw a tint of blush on her cheeks as the black haired girl, whom Sagi knows as Seiya, looks back at her in silence. "What sports do you play, Yuren… how do you say your name?" Shazuka asked with a complacent frown on her face. Sagi whispered but no one heard her. Shazuka stared at her with concern and walked up, struggling to hear her. "How do you say it again?" She asked as Sagi looked at her and spoke. "Yurenkasykuya Sagi." She whispered as Seiya looked at her. Haruka looked at her friend as she was about to pass the ball and looked at the blonde short girl. "Wow… okay, it will take me a while to say that… um… okay." The bleach blond hair teacher nods and blows her whistle. "Run drills with your captains!" She shouts as she looked at Sagi. "What sports do you play?" She asked without saying her name. Sagi looked at the girls playing sports with grace. She saw volleyball, basketball, running, jumping, etc… none of it made her calm. Sagi bit her lip as she remained silent. "Do you play…?" Shazuka asked with annoyance as Sagi silently swallowed the lump in her throat. The two girls looked at her with a cool demeanor. Sagi looked at them and spoke. "Iie." She said as she looked at her teacher, who looked at her with annoyance. "You never played sports?" She asked as Sagi looked at her and breathed. "I was homeschooled… with a governess… till this year…" She whispered. Shazuka bit her lip as she realized this girl hardly is with civilization. "Okay…" She looked down her notepad and nods. "Alright… we will find something for you to do…" She whispered and walked off. Sagi stared at the teacher, who was of no help… She looked at the girls who played the sports. The captains, Seiya and Haruka shout to the girls to pair up. Neither of them bothers to include the new sophomore. She noticed another senior, Sarah, who smiled her wicked grin as she walked to the two and whispered in Seiya's ear. Haruka lifts the ball and tossed it to Seiya as they explained the rules to the girls. Sagi breathed as she sat down on the bench. Once the rules were explained the girls, they cheer and spread out into different teams. Sagi sat down and stared at the girls from the bench. She was the only one sitting there. Even Makoto, who had an angry face, played with her own ball, shooting hoops in the basket, Seiya smiled as Haruka whispered in her ear. Sarah runs with the girls as she looks at Sagi. She laughs as she continues with the sports. Sagi looks down as the storm brewed outside. The first day of school, so far, was odd. She wished she never left home as she listened to the girls play for the rest of the afternoon. Unknowingly, she would catch herself staring at the dark haired beauty, who played the rest of the afternoon with such grace. **

**Yuuki ran to her with a smile as classes have ended for the day. Girls joined activities. Yuuki's cooking class was canceled, so she walked with Sagi in silence and smiled. "So how was it, Sagi Chan?" The sophomore breathed in her lungs and sighed. "A living hell as you said…" She whispered and smiled. Yuuki chuckles and laughs with her. They walked for a long while. The two passed the senior's quarters. Sagi noticed some of the girls played outside, running around as Yuuki talked about her day. Her heart beats as she noticed the black haired beauty, Seiya, walking on a log in alignment. Her aqua marine friend, Michiru, smiled at her friend as she drew with her paintbrush. Seiya was quiet, whispering as she noticed Yuuki speaking. "Sagi Chan, what are you looking at?" She asked as Sagi looked at her. "Huh?" She stutters as Yuuki looked at her direction with concern. "Oh I see…" She whispered with a sigh. Sagi looked back and noticed Michiru still laughing and painting. However, Seiya looked back at the blond sophomore with a blank expression, making her shudder. "You know Seiya Sama?" Yuuki spoke as Sagi blushed. She immediately looked ahead and shook her head. "Iie… do you?" She asked as Yuuki shook her head. "Nope… except she is friends with Sarah Sama and Maria Sama." She said with annoyance. Sagi breathed and looked back at the senior. She shuddered inside at the glare she received from those midnight sapphire dark blue eyed girl Sagi frowns and walks ahead. "I see." She whispered with disappointment. They walked for a long time and made it safely to their dorm. **


	4. Dust

**(sorry for the delay! xoxo things are going to go a little bit crazy now… LOL)**

**ROSES**

**Time passed with introductions to curriculums and loads of homework. Of course, there were lots of pouts from girls, but this was not the type of school to slack. Still, it was a school that was also filled with exciting opportunities. Several activities roamed for the young ladies at the school. Some went horse back riding, others took fencing, and some stayed behind in labs to continue on research for upcoming projects. In the Flower Arena, girls roamed in the auditorium rehearsing for the Main Rose Recital that would showcase at the end of the semester. Juniors helped with costume changes for the performers. Sarah and Maria watched in the audience as they spoke. Sakuya, a senior with dark black hair and brown eyes, who basically grew up with everyone in her class, smiled at her best friend Seiya, who was currently performing a ballet piece on stage. Haruka had her arms around her girlfriend Michiru, who were watching from the wings with smiles on their faces. Taiki and Yaten watched from the other side of the wings, proud of their best friend. Beautiful drums played about as the black haired beauty secretly spoke through her body. It was such an original piece. Girls in the audience watched in awe as Seiya danced with grace, twirling on her toes as she executed a beautiful pirouette and landing into a stunning arabesque. As the music ended, the drama teacher stood up and clapped her hands loud. "Bravisima…!" The golden blond haired woman with pointy glasses cheered. She was dressed very bohemian, and was truly artistic. Seiya smiled and bowed to her director. "Arigatou Minako San…" She whispered as the whole audience got up and gave her a standing ovation. "Beautiful." Minako San held a pen in her mouth, writing down notes with pride. Seiya breathed and walked off the stage as Taiki and Yaten embraced her hard. "Beautiful…" Yaten whispered as Taiki spoke. "Minako San loves it, I can tell. Seiya, you did so… I am so proud of you…" She whispered as Seiya smiled and held her tight. "Arigatou…" She whispered as they looked at their two friends from the other side and smiled. Michiru wiped her forehead and winked with a smile. Haruka put both thumbs up and blew a silent kiss. Minako got up and spoke up. "Alright, guys I think we will have an amazing show… woof! Got chills, okay, next up are Michiru and Haruka…" She spoke with excitement as the girls smiled in anticipation. Michiru walked out with her violin as two techs helped with setting up the grand piano. "Aw sweet…" Sakuya whispered with a smile. The aqua haired beauty fiddled a few notes to warm up. Once the piano was set, Haruka moved to the bench as she cracked her knuckles and stretched her fingers. She started to play a few notes to warm up, testing the keys and nodding with approval. Once the duo was ready, they looked at each other, smiled, and gave that secret go as the music plays…**

**Yuuki was kissing as her roommate stared at her on the swings. Her brunette hair friend blushed as she noticed and released her hand. "What are you doing Yuuki Chan?" Sagi asked as Yuuki nervously chuckles. "I was practicing on how to kiss a guy… heh… "She laughed as Sagi smiled and shook her head. "Is it not like kissing on the cheek…?" She asked as Yuuki stared at her in disbelief and shook her head. "No way, there is a difference between being kissed on the cheek and being kissed…" She ended in a whisper. The sophomores stare at each other and laughs hard as they embraced each other. "You have to catch me up on the teenage life since I was deprived." The blond spoke as the brunette nods. "Heck yeah…" She promised as Sagi laughs hard. They started to swing on the sets as the wind howled a bit. The blond frowns a bit as she spoke. "I noticed the weather tends to fluctuate here." She whispered. "You have no idea, it's like the weather has a mind of its own. I will tell you that it gets cold, windy, rains, pours, lightning, and sometimes at the same time, it will get sunny…" She sarcastically smiles as her friend stares at her and laughs. "You kill me Yuuki Chan…" She spoke as she heard some girls walking by. "Oh my Gods, I cannot wait to see the Main Rose Recital Siren Chan!" Miyu, a girl with a short bob spoke as a girl with a silver bob smiled. "Me neither, Kou Sama did phenomenal in her dancing. And Kaiouh Sama and Tenouh Sama did amazing with their musical duet. Did you see Katanowe Sama and Takahashi Sama do their Shakespeare scene? It was so powerful!" Siren whispered as the girls smiled and continued to chat. Sagi stared at the two from a distance. Hearing Kou's name brought a stirring feeling in her soul. Why does she get excited at her name? The girl did not even talk to her in her gym class! Still, Kou is very memorable with her presence. She breathed while Yuuki frowned and sighed disappointment. Her friend looked at her as she spoke her inquiries. "Is there a performance going on?" She asked as Yuuki nods. "Hai, it's the Main Rose Recital. Every semester, seniors put on a show for the school and families. We will not get to worry about that until our senior year." She said. Sagi shuddered, for she did not like performing in public. "Probably for the good, I don't like talking in front of a crowd… performing even less…" She confessed as Yuuki laughed hard. "Me too…! I mean, I will consider watching other people, but me, Nah uh…" She promised. The two laughs hard, chatting and continued to swing before they decided it was getting dark. **

**Seiya smiled as Taiki and Yaten finished up their modern piece. She smiled at her friends as the audience roared. Minako stood up as her students bowed. She smiled and clapped with tears in her eyes. "WONDERFUL! AH! WONDERFUL!" She cheers and dabs her eyes. The girls rushed to the wings as Seiya embraced them. "Oh you guys rocked it…" She whispered and pecked them on the lips. The girls grouped hugged as Michiru and Haruka joins them. Minako sighs and looks at her list. "Okay, next up is Anchormen Larxeen…." She spoke with optimism. Girls in the audience oddly squirmed at the next gig. Larxeen passed them by as Seiya and the others pursed their lips. She stepped onto the stage. The girls were baffled as Minako retained a prideful smile. Larxeen was dressed in drapes as she had her hair spiked out with different colors. Her hair was styled like Medusa. Her face was painted completely red and white. She stood out her hands and closed her eyes. "Nice costume…" One tech spoke as the music played. For a minute, Larxeen did nothing as Seiya smirked with the others but remained quiet. Sarah started to laugh as Maria hushes her. Sakuya was wide eyed as the spiky haired girl slowly started to sway on the stage. It was a dance number. Taiki squint her eyes as Yaten held herself from laughing. Haruka scratched her head as Michiru was baffled. "I thought she was to do a dance piece…" She whispered. "She is… supposed to…" Taiki whispered as Larxeen jerked her body a few times and ran from one point of the stage to the other. She does this on and off throughout her number. The audience gaped with their mouths open. The director retained a smile and her eyes wide as she gasped and smiled. Yaten started to smirk as Haruka hushed her. She and her girlfriend held themselves from laughing. Yaten apologized and quickly left outside. Seiya bit her lip and nods. "Hm… interesting…" She whispered and quietly smirked. Taiki pursed her lips from laughing. Larxeen raised her hands and spins while her number lasted for a good six minutes. At the end of the song, a woman's voice on the CD started to sing soprano as the music finally ended. Larxeen stood with her hands up and breathed with a grin. The audience was quiet, slowly; soft applauses were heard as Minako stood up and clapped her hands. "Lovely! Lovely!" She spoke and wrote in her pad. Larxeen grinned and bowed. She walked off stage as Yaten came back in and pursed her lips. "You got to be kidding me…" Haruka whispered at Minako's feedback. The girls covered their mouths as they stared at the spiky blond, who looked at them and stuck out her tongue. She walked ahead as her blue haired friend, Xion, gave those dirty looks and helped her out of her costume. Seiya bowed with the others, holding herself from laughing. "Well done…" She spoke and started to smirk with her friends. Larxeen grinned at them with evilness to her eyes. "Humph…" She retorts and walked off. Yaten started to laugh as Minako made announcements for everyone to gather around. **

**Sarah walked to her friends and put her arms around Seiya. "Awesome job guys…" She said with her Barbie smile. "Arigatou Sarah Sama…" Yaten grins and hugs her friend. "What are you doing for the recital?" Michiru spoke as Maria looked at her friend. Sarah shrugs and breathed. "Maybe I will read a poem or something… I don't know for sure. Oh, you guys made me cry." She nudged Taiki, who blushed and hugged her. "Really…? I felt a little off on my connection to the character." She spoke. "Are you kidding me? You were amazing." Sarah said as Sakuya joined the group. "Shut it Taiki, all of you blew me away." She said and hugged her friends. She went up to Seiya as they hug each other tight. The two looked like sisters. "How is Anu?" Seiya asked as her friend smiled. Sarah pursed her lips. Sakuya blushed as she spoke. "She is getting over her cold. She is doing so much better. She promised to see you guys next week." Sakuya breathed as Seiya smiled and hugs her some more. Sarah bit her lips as a far off look crosses her eyes. She excused herself as she walked outside. Seiya smiled at her friend and whispered in her ear. "I am sure you miss her. I know once she gets over her cold, she cannot wait to see you." She spoke as Sakuya blushed and smiled. "I cannot wait to see her either. I miss her like you wouldn't believe." She said and looked at Maria. "So, how are you and Sarah?" She said as Maria pursed her lips. "Oh… we are friends." She said as the girls grew silent and nods in respect. "Cool…" Yaten said. Haruka and Michiru smiled and gasped as they noticed their violet haired friend, Elsa Gray, run up to them with open arms… "Holy Goddess…!" She cheers and embraced them hard. Taiki smiled as she looked at Yaten with tenderness. Her girlfriend blushed as they smiled at each other and held each other's hands. Seiya looked at the two and bit her lips. She excused herself and decided to walk off. Haruka remained silent as she noticed the black haired beauty. Michiru sat her with her friend as Haruka excused herself and took after her best friend.**

**Sarah was outside as she noticed Seiya walking off. She saw Haruka walking a bit later and sighed. She sat down, for she had a bit of an argument with Maria. In discomfort, Sarah felt disgusted and swallowed. She went for a long walk.**

**Yuuki went back to their room as Sagi decided to explore the area for a bit. She never has been out of the mansion very much back home, so she decided to take it upon herself to check out. The sophomore noticed a lot of different kinds of flowers. She stopped and saw a trail to the senior headquarters. The path had many flowers with sweet scents. She decided to walk down the trail. Figuring she managed to finish most of her work for today. She was sure more was to come. Sagi paused and noticed Sarah, who looked at her with utter coy. She stared at her for a long while as Sarah smiled at her and walked ahead. A bit of coldness was brought to those eyes. Sagi shuddered as she stared at her. She did not like her. Something about her put her off. The sophomore breathed as she walked.**

**Seiya sat by herself as she held a rose in her hand. She softly peeled some petals off the flower as she thought of her life. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Haruka walked up to her in silence. Her sandy blond hair was pulled up in a pony tail as she smiled at her best friend. Seiya looked up at her and smiled as she released the remaining petals. "Sumimasen…" Haruka whispered as Seiya waved her off as she patted the seat next to her. Her friend joined her as she smiled. "Beautiful job with your dance…" She whispered as Seiya blushed. "Arigatou…" She whispered. Haruka breathed and spoke. "Michi has violin again. I want to get her something nice for our anniversary this week." She said as Seiya smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Ne, Ruka and Michi will ring the bells soon." She said, giggling as Haruka nudged her shoulder. "Shush… don't tease us…" She said and starts giggling with her friend. They laugh for a while as they chat their daily gossip. Haruka takes one petal from Seiya's hand and plays with it. "So this year will be amazing. I am still working on some more pieces to play for the Main Rose recital… another song with Michi. We are still talking about that." Seiya breathed as Haruka looked at her and smiled. "You should sing while we play. You, Taiki Chan, and Yaten Chan. It will be beautiful." She whispered. Seiya smiled as she looked at her. "I want to sing so bad… I don't know what song I want to sing. I am trying to come up with something. There is a lot going on this year. I am happy, don't get me wrong, but I don't know what song to pick." She said as Haruka smiled. "Hai, you are in a musical… sports… dancing, singing, acting… I have piano and racing. Michi has violin and art. Taiki has astronomy and music. Yaten has sewing and music. We are all busy Seiya Chan." She said, nudging her friend who smiled at her. "Common, Pick one of the songs you wrote. The one you wrote about the moon or the other one…" She whispered as Seiya looked at her and blushed. "Too personal… the second one at least." She said and smiled. "Maybe Distance…" Haruka suggested as Seiya smiled. "Maybe…" She said and giggles with her friend. They looked off as their eyes narrowed as they noticed the young blond girl walking by. She disappeared around the grassy wall of the garden as the black haired beauty looked icily at the sophomore. Haruka breathed as she spoke. "It's that new girl Sarah Chan spoke about." The sandy blond spoke. Seiya breathed as she controlled herself. "I don't like her." She said as Haruka looked at her. "I figured as much when we threw the ball at Kino san…" She said with a grin. Seiya pursed her lips. "Sarah Sama said she does not like our 'kind'." Seiya whispered with a frown as Haruka looked at her, frowning as well. "Aso… one of those… they won't last long." She promised. The black haired senior breathed as she got up and stretched her legs. "I will walk around a bit. Tell Michiru I said hi. See you guys later." She said as Haruka kept her eyes on the sophomore who left. "Hai…" She whispered, willing to put that new girl in her place.**

**Sagi was lost. She kept walking and she was confused. This garden was such a maze! She walked for a long time. It was pitching dark and she grew a bit eerie. Her chest inhales with every beat. Sagi lingered on the grass. She sensed someone behind her as she turned and faced the taller girl, who leaned on the grassy wall. Nerves shot up throughout her whole body. It was her. It was that black haired senior that was with that aqua green haired girl that time she and Yuuki came home, walking on the edge of the log. She was that senior that possibly threw the ball at Makoto with that sandy blond friend of hers. She is that senior who she saw the first day from the top of her dorm window. This black haired beauty is in front of her right now… staring at her with expressionless eyes. Sagi swallowed in silence as the senior walked slowly to her. The sophomore swallowed as the senior played with a flower in her fingers. "What are you, and underclassmen, doing in these headquarters?" Her voice smoothly spoke. Sagi trembled in the way that she spoke. "I am in the 2****nd**** year. I got lost-" She was cut off. "You belong in the sophomore headquarters. What are you doing here?" The black haired senior asked as her voice got more firm. Sagi swallowed as the girl walked right in front of her, causing her to slowly back up. She did not feel warmth coming from her. However, she wanted to try to break her cycle. Softly, she whispered her name. "Sumimasen… konnichiwa, Watashi wa…" She spoke as the senior finished for her. "Yurenkasykuya Sagi. Yes, I know who you are." She said with no emotion as Sagi frowned in confusion. This girl never spoke to her, but her pronunciation is dead on. "Wow… usually people won't get my name-" The sophomore was cut off once more. "I will pronounce other words for you now. What are you, an underclassman, doing here?" The senior asked again with a glare in her eyes. Sagi swallowed as she remained timid. "I wanted to walk…" She whispered. "You are not allowed here." The senior spoke in her beautiful but unfriendly voice. Sagi frowns a bit as she spoke. "Sumimasen Kou Seiya…" She spoke as the senior paused, frowning… This girl knew her name. "I am allowed to be here. There are no rules as to where I walk." She whispered as Seiya walked up to her. "Kou Sama…" She spoke as Sagi frowned. She pursed her lips, not liking using royal titles on her. Seiya looked at her as she slowly trailed her eyes on her. Sagi blushed a bit, not knowing why she had steering emotions when this girl looked at her a certain way, and her body… Seiya looked at her eyes and smirked. "Kou Sama…" She repeated smoothly with authority. Sagi pursed her lips as she looked down on Seiya's body. This senior is an immensely beautiful girl. She wanted to correct her again. But considering the fact that this girl is intimidating made her re think her decisions. "Kou… S…" She whispered as Seiya glared at her and spoke. "Go back to your headquarters." She spoke as she walked. The senior kept her eyes on her, coldly as Sagi stared at her with a frown. She felt defeat and slowly walked off. After an hour, she found her way out of the garden.**

**TUMBLING GROUNDS**

**Setsuna San's class was tough. Even though some girls had a hard time keeping books on top of their heads, Sagi's comes tumbling down with hard thuds slapping the floor. Giggles would burst in the girls who stared at her, but the long green haired teacher would slam her stick on the floor, demanding silence as they continued to walk around. Sagi looked at people walking with books on their heads, people somehow being unsuccessful with them, but maintained more grace than she did. She frowned in disbelief. This is stupid. If she could, she would erase etiquette off the face of the earth. Of course, she does not have the guts to speak her minds, so she falters her attempts on keeping her balance. She managed to get two books on her head and once she started to walk, she bumped into the chocolate haired senior with the violet eyes, who retained that unbelievable grace. Katanowe Taiki looked at the sophomore with a quiet cool demeanor. Sagi stared at her as she attempted to apologize. "What are you looking at?" She heard a whisper originating from the violet girl's girlfriend, the jet white haired girl with those vibrant green eyes, Takahashi Yaten. She glared at Sagi with such coldness in her eyes. Jeez, these girls never smile, at least towards her. She was about to speak and choked on a cough that was caused by her dry throat. "Why are you girls standing around? Keep walking!" Setsuna spoke as Taiki and Yaten spoke up. "Gomen Nasai Setsuna San…" Sagi breathed as her heart tightened in her chest. She soothed it as she tried to sooth the discomfort that was building up. "Yurenkasykuya, I expect you to obey as well" Her teacher continued as she adjusted some students. Sagi breathed as she held onto the books on her head and started to walk. Yaten looked back and started to whisper to her friend. Other girls looked at Sagi as they formed smiles on their faces. Some girls only focused on their tasks and still faltered a bit. Once again, once she released the books on her head, it tumbled down with hard slaps on the floor, making everyone in the room break out into laughter. Setsuna slammed the stick down, silencing the girls as Sagi's face flushed. She controlled her emotions as her hands shook while she picked up the books. "Try it with one for now." Setsuna spoke as the sophomore looked at her. "Try one for now." Her teacher nodded with determination and confidence. Sagi nods and slowly placed the remainder book on the side of the room. She slowly placed the smaller single book on her head, and somewhat had more success. "Typical…" Taiki whispered as the blond haired girl breathed and ignored the seniors' behavior. **

**DISHWASHER**

**Shazuka was sick for the week, so a substitute took over and forced the new girl to participate in the class. She also enforced the code of uniform, so Sagi puts on a humongous shirt and baggy shorts. Since she had no sneakers, she used her loafers and socks while she moved onto the court. "Where are your sneakers?" A girl asked with curiosity as sub looked and frowned. "Goddess…" She whispered and decided to order one for her the following week. Sagi kept her hair in the same hairstyle. Her single librarian style bun was pinned up with bobby pins and she noticed that most of the girls in gym were seniors who wore make up. Their hair was done really nicely. How come their uniforms were fitted to their bodies and their shorts were shorter than hers? Even their sneakers were stylish. It did not make any sense whatsoever. Makoto walked in the class late as the sub requested for her slip. The reddish brown haired girl did not have it. The junior got in trouble and received detention after school. Makoto did not care. At least that girl was civil when she greeted her. She noticed the beautiful seniors came 20 minutes later. Sagi also noticed Makoto looking at the two with a scowl on her face. "Disgusting…" She whispered while she shook her head. "What is…?" Sagi asked as Makoto looked at her and waved her off. "Tell you later…" She said and noticed Sagi looking at her with curiosity. "Hey, I hear you are having math problems. If you want, I know some stuff and could help ya." She said. Sagi smiled and nodded. Makoto however scowled. "After detention of course…" She said as she jumped into volleyball. Sagi was left alone as the sub paired the teams into different groups. Unlike Shazuka, this one was serious about getting everyone involved. Sagi was oddly paired with the black haired beauty and her sandy blond friend. "Great…" Seiya whispered with a smile. Haruka smirks as she spiked the ball to the other side of the court. Seiya was on the other part of their side as the game started. Sagi remained on the back with her arms flat down by her sides. **

**Even though the sophomore had no idea how to play, and the opposing team kept aiming the ball towards her, the twosome managed to spike it back with unnerving grace. "Jeez… you guys are good." Some observers said of the two. They looked at Sagi and said nothing. The sub whistled. "Common you can do it. Guys help her out. We are a team here! We are all a team!" She cheers as she tossed the ball to Sagi, who attempts to catch it and fails to grasp it as it rolls down to the other side of the court. The girls laugh hard as the sub whistled for silence. Seiya motions an act of grasping an imaginary ball, making expressions as it 'falls' out of her hands. Haruka laughs hard, clapping her hands as she adjusted her long pony tail. "Shush we are a team people. Let's cheer ourselves on! Whoa!" She cheers as she sees some girls spike another ball. Sagi attempts to run and tires as she slowed down. She walks slowly to the white menacing ball as it rolls under the bleachers. Sagi breathed as she attempted to reach for the ball, but she was not long. The coach spoke out as she cheered more players. "Common guys, help her out!" She spoke as Makoto was on the other side and noticed Sagi. She dropped out for a moment and ran. She frowned as she noticed the black haired pony tailed girl walk with her sandy blond friend to the sophomore on the other side of the arena. The blond librarian bun haired girl was crouched on her belly as she attempted to reach for the ball. **

**Sagi slides on the floor as her shirt collects some dusts. The seniors take their time as the girl got closer to the ball. With swift grace, Seiya glides up the bleachers, hops down the other side, and easily grasps the ball, just as Sagi was about to take it. She looked at Seiya, who crouched down and looked at her with those icy midnight sapphire blue hues. "Too slow underclassmen." She said with a smile and tossed the ball to Haruka. "Oh sweet, you got it Seiya Chan." Haruka spoke as Sagi breathed and attempted to slide back. The black haired senior smiled at the sophomore and gracefully climbed the bleachers, hopping to the other side as she moved down the seats. The sandy blond stared at the sophomore who crawled out of the dusty seats. "Took you long enough…" Haruka spoke as Seiya bit her tongue and smiled. "Takes long for everything… Let's head back." She spoke as Makoto spoke once she caught up and helped Sagi up. "Of course, you waited till she was all the way under the bleachers to help her out…" The junior immediately said a word to them afterwards that Sagi never heard of before. Seiya paused with Haruka. The sophomore dusted her shirt, but paused as she backed up a bit. What was that word? She did not know. What she did know, was that it made the two girls angry. Makoto glared at them as she focused on Sagi and dusted on her shirt. "You look fine, let's head back. I will see if you go on my team instead" She said. Sagi held her breath, for she got paralyzed by the look in their eyes. The seniors' eyes were scary. Haruka glared at the junior. "What the fuck did you just call us?" Seiya said as she glared at the junior. Makoto turned and stared at her as Seiya got in her face. "You heard me." She spoke. "I fucking dare you to say it again." Seiya said in her low smooth voice as Haruka cracked her knuckles and rolled it into fists. Sagi's eyes grew wide at the black haired beauty cursing. Makoto repeated the word again to them. She sneered in a low voice. Seiya angrily glares and slammed the junior hard to the floor. The sub and girls paused as they finally noticed the commotion. Makoto's face flushed by the sudden attack as anger grew in her eyes. Haruka's jaw tensed as Seiya fisted her hands tight. Sagi trembled as she attempted to step back, but bumped into the bleachers. Makoto rose up as Seiya looked at her. "Common…" She beckoned without a care as Makoto fisted her hands. They moved to each other. Sagi attempted to move away as she tripped and fell to the side. A hard whistle was heard as the three girls glare at Sagi, who fell on her stomach. "What the heck is going on!" The coach asked as she ran to the three. Sagi slowly got up as she stared to hyperventilate. Makoto's eyes soften as the coach reach the girls. Seiya and Haruka however had murder in their eyes. "What is going on girls?" She asked as she looked at the four. No one said a word. Makoto was too angry to speak. Haruka smiled in anger as Seiya breathed. "Little misunderstanding…" She spoke in a collected voice. The coach looked at the three and noticed Sagi. "You… come with me…" She spoke as Sagi trembled. Makoto grew quiet as Seiya frowned at the coach. Haruka crossed her arms as Sagi was compelled to follow the coach. Once the coach got her in the distance, she went near her. "Tell me what happened." She beckoned as Sagi swallowed. She was too terrified to speak as the coach spoke gently to her. "It's okay. Honesty is encouraged here. Tell me what happened." She spoke as the girls stared at the scene. The coach noticed and whistled for everyone to go back to playing. She ordered Makoto to move back to her place. She sent Seiya to one place and Haruka another place. Makoto had fear in her eyes as she tried to get Sagi's attention. Haruka focused on the game, but Seiya stared at Sagi, who trembled under the inquisition of her coach. "What's the matter honey? You can tell me." She spoke as Sagi swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt flushed in her face as this time, Haruka managed to look at her from afar. The coach put an arm around the sophomore as she started to regulate her breathing. Her heart was beating in a steady speed. "Um…" She spoke as she stared at the walls. Concern grew in her eyes. What would happen if she spoke? Her lips trembled as the coach mumbled the okay to speak out. Incoherently, Sagi was coaxed to speak the truth. "Makoto spoke to them… they… she got on the floor." She spoke as the coach asked for the truth more urgently. Sagi was about to speak, but noticed Haruka looking at her. Seiya kept her eyes on her as Makoto seemed to be pleading her from afar. The coach looked back and whistled. "Everyone play on!" She spoke as she paused and added. "Behave…" She said firmly and beckoned the sophomore to the gym's office. **

**All Sagi wanted to do was to be left alone. She breathed as she tried to calm her nerves while she followed the sub. Why on earth did they push Makoto? What bad thing did she say to them?**

**ENEMY**

**Sagi trembled as she sat in the office. She only told what she saw. She could not remember the word Makoto said, but the three girls ended up getting detention. She shuts her eyes as she felt like hurling. Her heart was slow as she struggled to breathe a bit. Her body grew tired, but she shut her eyes and prayed to keep moving inside. She trembled as she heard whispers from outside. "Seiya Sama, what happened…?" Some girls asked the senior. "We defended ourselves and got fucked, that's all." Haruka said. "Jeez… I am so sorry. Makoto is so mean, I cannot believe she did not get suspended for what she said to you guys…" She spoke as they shushed when Makoto walked pass by. The coach scooted everyone out of gym except the three. She sent Makoto to the main hall detention with Baryl. Seiya and Haruka remained in the gym picking up every single ball. **

**Sagi trembled as the sub came in the office and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back as the sub nods at her. "You did well; I will let Shazuka know." She said and went to the storage. Sagi breathed and grabbed her bag as she walked out of the office. The sophomore noticed the seniors calmly stocking the balls away as she moved out of the huge doors. A whisper was heard as she allowed the door to close up behind her. **

**Sagi called her parents on the phone. She listened as they praised her sister's continuous accomplishments. Softly, they asked how she was. She did not want to make any negative complaints, considering her parents never listened to her. She said she was fine, but optioned to get out. "I was wondering… if I may… study with a governess instead." She requests. Her mom breathed. "Don't you like it there? I think it's a wonderful school. Besides, we figured its right for you to associate with others and become the lady you are meant to be." She added as Sagi swallowed. "Hai." She softly agreed, though she felt a lump in her throat. One of her main concern is never being able to contradict her parents. They were so good to her, but they had flaws of truly listening to what she had to say. Alexia, her sister never has called her… "Be a good girl, and continue to behave in class. Your father and I will send you a little something we got for you." She spoke on as Sagi went deaf in her ears. "Will you be coming to school?" She asked her mom. Her mom sighed and spoke as Sagi blocked her words. "Your father is extremely busy; I have so many things to do. We will try to make it to see you. Alexia is starting a new life…" Her words spoke as she wished Sagi well. "Be a good girl, we are proud of you." She said. Sagi remembers words coming in and out as her mother hung up. Setsuna listened in silence from the other room. Softly, she hung up. In the other room, Sagi breathed as she failed in her mission. She walked out of the office and decided to focus on school work.**

**Haruka put the final ball away as Seiya cursed under her breath. She kicked the bench and sat down with her friend as the sub came in and looked around the gym. The girls glared at the sub as she nodded with approval and spoke to them. "Thank you girls, you may go." She spoke up and went inside the office. Haruka puts up her middle finger but the door already shut. "Bitch…" Seiya whispered. She got up with her friend as they walked out of the gym. The two breathed as Seiya cracked her knuckles. "I am going to kill her." She whispered. Haruka smirked. "The sub…?" She asked. "Iie, that Kino bitch…" She said in anger. "Hai…" Her sandy blond friend agreed as they walked outside. Seiya breathed and shut her eyes. Haruka frowned and took her hand. "Hey… hey…" She whispered. Seiya started to tear up in her eyes as her friend pulled her around for a bit. **

**She finally saw a secret area and pulled between some pillars at the side of the building. She held both of her hands and soothingly whispered. "Don't let Kino or anyone get to you okay?" She said and soothed her hands. Seiya opens her eyes and smirks. Tears escape her eyes as she swiftly wipes it away. She took her friend's hands as she spoke. "I just hate… some people in this world… why do they have to be assholes…" Seiya spoke as her friend smiled. "This is why we put them in their place…" Her sandy blond promised with a smile. The seniors laughed and hugged each other. "My partner in crime… I swear… we will not go through what we went through… during that horrible year." Haruka swore and frowned while her friend looked at her. "I love you and fuck no; we will not go through that again… I swear on my life we will not…" She whispered. Her friend smiled and looked at her. "What else is going on…?" She knew her better. Seiya bit her lip as she shut her eyes and looked down. She was still holding both of her hands. "Diamond and I are not doing so well… every time he visits me when the boys arrive, he… ignores me…" She whispered as Haruka sighed in pain and touched her face. "Seiya Chan…" She whispered as her friend smiled. "I am… with someone, who is with me… most likely because of my looks… and I swear, because I put up with it…" She spoke and cries. Haruka held her face in her hands. She cupped it while she leaned her forehead on her friend. She looked in her eyes. "Seiya Chan… you are more worthy than that… you don't have to be… you are perfect the way you are…" She spoke and pecked her lips. Seiya breathed and embraced her friend. "I love you… Michiru loves you… Taiki and Yaten love you…. Remember, we are all here for you…" She promised as Seiya stepped back against the wall and looked at her. "I am so sorry that I kissed Michiru a while back… during that time… I was jealous." She whispered. Haruka looked at her lips and whispered. "You are my best friend…" She hugged her. Seiya looked at her lips and embraced her. She tenderly laid her lips on her and closed her eyes. Haruka silently breathed as she shuts her eyes and kissed her too.**

**The sophomore walked out of the school's office as Sarah walked around and smiled. "So… Sagi… Chan… is it?" She asked with a smile. Sagi looked at her and frowned a bit. She never did anything to her, still, she was no friend either, especially the way this girl treated her Yuuki Chan. "Maria told me that you might be Galexia's sister… is this true?" She asked. Sagi looked at her and relaxed. "She goes by Alexia now… you know my sister?" She asked as Sarah looked at her with her Barbie smile. "Of course… she does… yes, I do know her. We were good friends. Want to take a walk?" She asked as Sagi pursed her lips and shook her head. "Arigatou… but I have to do homework." She said. Sarah kept her smile and looked down the sophomore's attire. Sagi swallowed as the Platinum blond senior nods. "Uh huh…" She spoke to herself and walked off. Sagi started to walk outside as Sarah paused and looked over her shoulder. "You are trying to get to the sophomore quarters… is that correct?" She asked with a smile. Sagi looked at her and nods. "Hai…. Do you know where it is?" She was in hope. Sarah smiled as she walked to her. "I will escort you half of the way…" She said. Sagi smiled and decided to go with her. She wondered why the senior would be mean to Yuuki. She seemed nice for the moment. Sarah smiled as she walked with the sophomore. **

**The senior sighed and spoke as she looked around. "So… what happened at gym? I heard there was a commotion that involved your friend… Kino Makoto…?" She inquired as Sagi shuddered. Sarah looked at her and gasps. "Oh… I am so sorry… does it make you uncomfortable to talk about what happened?" She asked. Sagi debated whether or not to speak. She looked at the senior's icy eyes and decided to whisper. "Um… there was a disagreement… between the three…" She confessed. "Hai… Haruka and Seiya were really saddened… what happened? What did Makoto do?" She asked. Sagi paused as she frowned a bit. "She was pushed by Kou Sama…" She whispered as Sarah smiled. "Do you know why she did that?" She asked as Sagi pursed her lips. She remembered Makoto defended her, but how would she explain why they got so angry? They were mean to her! Sagi did know Sarah was friends with Seiya. Still… this senior seemed civil. "I don't know… to be honest with you…" She spoke. Sarah looked down at her as she looked back up and nods. "Uh huh…" She spoke and paused. She pointed at a secret area. "Go through that area between the grey buildings, around the side of it, you will see some pillars. Follow the path; it will take you straight to your headquarters." Sarah smiled and looked at Sagi, who nodded to her. "Arigatou… I don't know your last name?" She confessed. "You may call me Sarah Sama…" She said with a smile. Sagi frowned at the royal title, but she bit her lip and nods. "Sarah Sama…" She said with quite appreciation. She walked off as Sarah stared at her from behind. Sarah turned and noticed Michiru come out of the building. "Sarah Chan, have you seen Haruka?" She asked. Sarah bit her lip and looked to where Sagi was walking. She thought of something and smiled. "Iie… but Sagi saw her earlier… and she said she had something to tell you… I think Haruka gave her a message or something…" She said with a shrug. Michiru pursed her lips and frowned at the sophomore. "What would Haruka do talking to her?" She said as she looked at Sarah, who shrugs. "I don't know darling… Haruka is awesome, but she talks to everyone… you know how she is…" She sighed as Michiru rolls her eyes. "Yeah I figured… alright… I guess I will follow her?" She asked as she started after the sophomore. Sarah smiled and waited until the two were almost out of sight. She saw Baryl and decided to wait for a bit.**

**Makoto looked around for Sagi. She saw her from way afar and ran to her.**

**Sagi walked around with the guided directions of Sarah Sama. She walked for a while. Sagi was completely lost. She passed by a pillar hiding a corner, and looked up at the two girls kissing on the side. It was her. It was Seiya, with that sandy blonde, was it Haruka? She was stunned for several reasons. She never seen anyone kissed, especially girls kissing each other. Also, she never thought she would feel a tight knot at the point of her stomach with unknown envy. She did not know why. Oh why the hell did Sarah Sama send her here? She knew they did not fancy her. She observed the deep kiss the two older girls created with each other. There was a keen sense of secret understanding, compassion, passion and sadness within the kiss. She felt a presence behind her. Sagi turned her head as she noticed the aqua marine haired girl. The older girl was tall, beautiful in stature, and stunning sea blue eyes. Her stare went wide when she looked at the two. Sagi had a bad feeling as the older girl noticed her. She gasped a bit and then frowned at the new girl. "Sagi Chan!" A voice was heard from afar. This time, the two locking lips broke a way. Haruka's eyes went wide as she looked at Michiru and then at Sagi. She frowned at the sophmore. All of them noticed Makoto running to Sagi. Seiya pursed her lips as she looked at Michiru with an unknown expression in her eyes, but sent a death glare to Sagi. The older girls all glared at Makoto when they noticed her coming, but she ignored them as she went up to Sagi and shook her arm. "Hai, we have to go. Do you have your books?" She said as Sagi blankly looked at her. Makoto smiled as she took Sagi's bag. "You do. Okay, let's go." She said as she pulled her arm. "Hold it right there Makoto san." Haruka hissed. Makoto turned to glare at Haruka. She was a bit shorter that the other girls, but she did not care. This time Michiru looked at Seiya and then Haruka. She frowned as she felt like she was sick. "How could you…" She whispered to Haruka as she looked at Seiya. Tears built in her eyes as she turned around and ran off. Seiya remained silent as Haruka gasped. "Michiru wait!" She shouts as a wounded expression crosses her eyes. She breathes and glares at Sagi with those beautiful but icy sky blue eyes. The older girl walked right up to her face. Sagi shuddered at her expression as she slowly stepped back. Makoto frowned as the older sandy long blond girl got in the smaller girl's face. "YOU… You brought her here, didn't you?" She accused as she nudged her small shoulder hard. Sagi flinched at the pain, soothing it and frowned as Makoto stepped in front of her. "She did nothing of the sort. She would not care for your Lesbian ways." She retorted. Something in the way Makoto sneered at them made Sagi cringe at her comment. Haruka's face turned red and punched her to the ground. She got on top of Makoto and beats her hard. A whistle was blown hard from afar. Sagi looked up and saw Baryl running, Sarah trailing behind with a wicked smile towards her. She glared at Sarah, for it was her that tried to damage her, sending her in the wrong direction. Now because of her "help" Haruka, Seiya, and for some odd forsaking reason, Michiru had a thing against her. Sometimes, she was too vulnerable trusting people. Okay, so it was apparent why Yuuki was in hell. Sarah is a demon in disguise. Of course she would help her friends out! Sagi shuddered at the thought of possible inferno. Haruka immediately got up, remaining expressionless. Makoto was bleeding, but wiped her mouth and nose, and got up. She had blood dripping from her still as Baryl got in her face, only her though. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE…! She snarled. That woman was ugly to the core. Her face was average, and her eyes were red in color. However, she adjusted her face to look twisted, and with her pointy chin, she looked like the witched Satan herself. Sagi shuddered at her site and noticed how Baryl only kept her attention on Makoto… never on the other two. Sarah smiled as she soothed Sagi's back, who cringe at her alienated kindred touch… "Glad to have helped you find what you were looking for." She whispered and walked off without a care in the world. "I did nothing! You never looked at them! Why the fucks do you always-" Makoto's screams were cut off with a hard slap from Baryl's hand. "You are so going to be suspended." She dragged Makoto's arm, who shook her hand off and walked ahead of her. "Shove it, I will walk myself!" She said as she looked at Sagi with disappointment. "Another time…" She whispered and walked ahead. Why did Makoto look so sad, she did not know… Sagi had to swallow back the vile that threatened to come up her throat. Silence surrounded the three girls. She felt a presence in front of her as Baryl disappeared with Makoto. **

"**You dug yourself a grave." Haruka threatened with an expressionless face. Sagi struggled to breathe as the older girl glared at her and got in her face. "I did not want Michiru to be hurt. Because of your fucked up ways… I better not see you near me or any of us again. Otherwise, you will be sorry." She retorts, staring at her and walked off. Her long sandy blond hair was tied back. She saw Seiya walking to her with an expressionless face. It was a strange tactic to intimidate someone, but it worked. "Sticking up for your friend… I would have understood if you have told that hag the whole truth, but you are very selective with the things you decide to tell. You can't stand the site of us, can you? We sicken your type. Well let me say, you are an extremely uncoordinated, fat, ugly little girl. Your teachers may like you, but it does not mean it will save you." Seiya whispered to her, so near her lips. She glared in her eyes as Sagi frowned. Why was she talking to her like that? Yet, her focus was on the cruel words Seiya said to her. It sunk in with truth, or as she always believed to be true. She was called many things, but to hear those words from Seiya's lips stung in her chest. The girl looks at her with her midnight sapphire dark blue hues. A coldness rose out of those eyes. "From here on out, expect hell." She said and spits at her face. Seiya walks away as Sagi's eyes wells up and her body numbed with fear, wiping the disgusting substance off her face. She was alone, and dusk fell over. Sarah watched from afar with satisfaction on her face.**

**The sophomore finally managed to get to her headquarters. She started to tremble as she walked to her room. Her heart was pounding hard. At least she felt strong in her heart, it was active. She walked inside her room and dropped her things. Yuuki was not in the room. Where did Yuuki go? She frowned as she sat down on the bed and got angry. Her heart started to slow down as she shuts her eyes and concentrated on breathing. She replayed the horrible things that happened. What the hell happened today? She did not understand any of it. She came here knowing nobody, and now she had enemies… Enemies… those words made her shudder. Today was a horrible day. And now that her parents decided to keep her there, she did not know what to do. What the hell do you do? She got up and decided to wash her face.**


	5. Creep

**CREEP**

**She played with her pen as it twirled in her fingers. Seiya remained staring at the ceiling all night as she replayed the scene earlier in the day. Her black silk hair spreads across the pillow as her bangs feather over her midnight sapphire blue hues. She wore a blue short shirt dress to bed. The pen spins with professional speed. She was upset for many reasons. Her good friend Michiru is not talking with her, and she put Haruka in an awkward situation. She breathed and frowned as she thought of that reddish brown headed pain. Kino was stirring trouble every time she saw her face. She was relieved that she pushed her hard for saying malicious words. At least Makoto was being suspended. She hated that substitute teacher for being so unfair, but she was only there this week. For that she was grateful. Seiya breathed as she paused twirling the object in her hand. She thought of her… That Girl… Her fist tensed on the writing utensil as it stopped twirling. Yes, it was not classy how she reacted to her today. Still, the way that girl reacted as if Kino was a saint, said a lot about her character. She was one of them for sure, and with Kino's guidance, she would be trouble. Seiya believed in putting people in their place, and would not hesitate to do so. She did not care what that girl had to say about anything. Her eyes shut as she frowns. The past weeks have not been very helpful. It must be because she sees her everyday that the blond haired girl keeps running in her mind. "Baka…" She whispered to herself. "Who are you calling Baka?" Sakuya said calmly from across the room. Seiya looked at her as she smiled. "Iie, I am talking to my mind." She said. "Well say hello to your mind for me." Her best friend teased as Seiya laughed hard.**

**Hotaru San, the mistress of the senior headquarters, opened the door at 10pm exactly. "Lights out, okay, good night ladies." She said and closed the door. Seiya breathed as she noticed Sakuya looking at her. "You have been quiet lately, are you okay?" She asked as she frowned. The black haired senior looked over at her as she sighed. "Just a little misunderstanding between Michiru and I… her and Haruka had a fight." She said. "Oh noes, how come?" Sakuya asked as Seiya bit her lip. "I… it was just a misunderstanding." She concluded. She loved Sakuya, but her best friend is too innocent sometimes. "How is Anu?" Seiya asked as Sakuya blushed as she breathed. "We went out today." She said quietly and smiled. Seiya grinned and sat up on her knees. "Hai, what did you two do?" Her midnight sapphire blue hues glistened mischievously as she whispered and blew kisses in the air. Sakuya threw the pillow at her as her friend ducked and snickered. The pillow slapped the wall and fell on her side. Her hand grasped it as she tucked it under the covers. She snickers as Sakuya charges across the room, grabs her and shakes her. Snatching her pillow from under the covers, she walked barefoot back to her the bed. The black haired senior smirked and laughed hard as they heard hushed down to not cause the mistress to return to the room. "There is my girl." Sakuya speaks in a British dialect. "Lovely." Seiya mimics her and hushes. "Seriously, where did you guys go?" Sakuya caught her up on all the details of the date. **

**Time passed, and it was approaching midnight. "Seriously, you need to run away together and marry." The black haired beauty smiled. Her senior friend sighed and thought in sadness. "Seiya Chan, it's not that easy… I mean, your folks, you are so fortunate to have such supportive open minded people. Even if they prefer you with men, I know they would not turn you away if they were to catch you with… well, when you were with Kakyuu a while back." She added. Seiya sighed and looked at Sakuya. Her friend's parents would disown her for sure. Some people lived so ignorant. Unfortunately, she had run to people like that in school when she was a freshman. That horrid year she would never repeat again. Her situation changed around once she went to her sophomore year. She gain respect over time. She got vengeance on her tormentors in her junior year when she went out with her friends and saw them. By then they developed and grew taller. Once she reached senior year, she was considered the most popular. "I know." Seiya sadly whispered. Sakuya smiled, yawning as she went to sleep. "Beautiful dreams Seiya Chan." She incoherently spoke. The black haired beauty was wide awake as she pondered on her thoughts. As much as she couldn't shake it off, she hated thought of Her. Why the hell did she not leave her be? Seiya shuts her eyes, pushing the blond haired beauty right out of her mind.**

**Class was about to start as all the girls walked out into the hallways. They were laughing, smiling, talking, and making noise as she walked softly on the floor. Vile rose up in her throat a bit as she pressed her book bag to her chest. Sagi swallowed as she trembled in her bones, but kept a quiet calm expression on her face. Girls walked by her as they fixed themselves up. Sagi kept her eyes ahead. She continued to walk as her loafers softly stepped on the floor. She looked down on the floor and looked up. Her heart jumped. That spiky haired blond senior was walking slowly in the hallway. She heard of that one through Yuuki. She paced her breathing as Larxeen walked past by her to the opposite direction. She looked at the spiky blond who noticed her. Sagi averted her eyes and breathed silently as she walked for what felt like a mile. That senior had such a strong eerie look in her eyes. She could not tell if she was capable of screaming or killing anyone. She briefly turned and noticed the same senior staring at her with anger in her eyes. However…The bell rang and the sophomore gasped. She hurried in as class was starting up.**

**It was a dark feeling. The girls went by the day as normal, but the air was unsettling. Sagi wrote her notes in silence. She wanted to talk about her problems to someone. She wrote in her marble notebook as her pen slipped out of her fingers. Her body still trembled with nerves as she struggled to write. She heard a whisper and looked over at Ami, who smiled at her and asked her if she was okay. Sagi looked at her and softly nodded. She did not want to bother her. She looked ahead as she thought about what happened yesterday afternoon. Why did she feel ashamed to talk about it? Why did she get so tongue tied talking about it? Sagi shut her eyes as her heart beats three times and slows, it beats three times and slows, it beats three times… She soothed her cheek and breathed a bit. She used to get her lunch with Yuuki. Her friend has been absent from class a lot, which mostly left her alone. She was friends with Makoto, but she was dispelled from school for her behavior. Rei was pulled out of school to help with the family business, and Ami was the teacher's assistant, so she helped out with office work and the library. Sagi was no closer to any one else. **

**Classes have finished for the mid day. She carried her tray as she tried to look for a place to sit. She found no where to sit. A few minutes passed, and with defeat she decided to move out of the cafeteria. She saw the tables outside, but it was mostly filled with 'royals' of the school. She felt sick as she noticed her personal tormentors, laughing at the jokes the other seniors spoke of. Immediately, she went back inside, puts the tray down, and carried her apple and juice box. Her eyes kept on Baryl, who looked like she wanted to bash people left and right. With soft steps, she unnoticeably moved out of the cafeteria. She walked out into the hallway. No one was allowed to linger there. So, considering she did not want to get in trouble, she went to a deserted bathroom, and ate her lunch in one of the stalls. Sagi started to eat her apple in silence. It was silent, but at least there was no torment, nor rejection. She drank her apple juice as her whole body trembled. Sagi shuts her eyes, trying to calm her nerves as she ate. **

***Warning Bell rings***

**Her stomach has been hurting all day. Sagi breathed to calm down her cramps. She finished her lunch. Her box was squeezed out of all the juice and her hands were sticky from the apple she ate as she threw away the stem in the trash. She breathed deep as her cramps started to act up. Sagi shuts her eyes and frowned. She dreaded her irregular menstruation. She got up as she opened her book bag. She was prepared (one thing Yuuki made sure to tell her of) and decided to take care of business. As she started to finish up, a door opened up with voices talking loudly. Her stomach flipped at the recognition of her two girls. "You cannot keep a secret. Tell me Taiki. Tell me!" A voice smoothly spoke as she laughed and begged her taller dear friend. "Okay. Fine Michiru Chan, but you have to swear on your life not to tell a soul, do you understand?" She whispered as Michiru smiles. "I promise Taiki Chan." She said sultry as Taiki took a breath. Her violet eyes sparkled as she subtly smiled at her aqua haired friend. "Two days ago… Yaten and I had sex… with each other." She whispered as Michiru gasped. Taiki covered her friend's mouth with her hands. "Don't say a word." She whispered as Michiru snickered. Taiki smiled as she paused and sighed. "Did you and Haruka make up?" She asked. Michiru pursed her lips and sighed. "We made up somewhat… still will take time to trust her to give myself again…" She whispered. Her brunette friend holds her hand, leaning close to her. "You will be together again. I know she is sorry." She said as Michiru nods softly. Her friend looked down a bit. "Have you and Seiya…?" She asked as Michiru bit her lower lip. "We kissed once… when I first was with Haruka. But then I apologized to Haruka… I… I did not think she forgave me… which is why she was so willing to kiss Seiya. Haruka… she said she was comforting Seiya for how Diamond was treating her… but I don't know if it to be true… I am not upset at Seiya. I know she needed someone to turn to… Haruka and Seiya have been best friends forever." She said with a smile and added. "I am not upset at Seiya. I know she would never hurt me." She said. The aqua haired girl looked at her friend who looked at her with tenderness. Michiru breathed, caressed her face and pecked her lips. Her friend shuts her eyes and kissed her softly. Taiki lingered on her lips as she whispered. "We all need comfort once in a while." She whispered to Michiru. Michiru smiles and holds her close. "I love you dearly Taiki chan." She said softly as Taiki smiles and shuts her eyes. The two girls hugged each other. **

**Sagi saw them through the slit of the stall as they remained close to each other. She frowned with utter confusion. Maybe because she was a sophmore or at home forever that she was still not use to knowing about these kinds of things. Their relationship was strange… considering they have significant others. Sagi remained quiet as the main bathroom door cracked open. Michiru and Taiki released each other, smiling at each other in silence as more girls moved around to rush to the stalls. A hard rattle shook Sagi's stall as she quickly finished up. "Someone in there…?" Miyu, a junior shouts as her friend Siren shuts her up. "Dude, if the door is locked, then someone is in there, hello." She said. "Are you almost done? I really need to go now." She said through the door as Sagi cleaned herself up in silence. A minute passed as the toilet flushed. More girls rushed in as the knock on the door got louder. "Are you okay?" She shouts as the toilet flushed. Sagi picked up her bag as she opened the door. She was annoyed at the rudeness of people, even as Miyu smiled at her. "I am so sorry." She said as she rushed in. Sagi has never seen so many girls in the bathroom before in her life. She walked up to the sink, which there were only four, and washed her hands. A lot of girls crowded around as they try to take a turn. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed her dark circles enhancing. Her anemia must be kicking in. It happens when she has her periods. She felt eyes on her as she looked over at Taiki and Michiru. **

**Michiru puts on her lip gloss, her eyes glared at her a bit as Sagi finished washing and dried her hand. Her heart hammered as she looked down. She waited a bit as more girls came in. She hated being compelled to look up. Why in the hell do they have to be beatific? It was insane! Michiru was jamming her gloss in her purse as she whispers to Taiki. Taiki listens to her friend. Slowly she looks over at Sagi. She has the coldest stare out of everyone in this school with those violet eyes of hers, and what was worst, was that she was silent. If looks could kill… Sagi remained quiet as she dried her hand and moved out to reach the hallway. Miyu's voice screamed as another girl, Hana, banged on her door. "Dude, the toilet won't flush!" She shouts. "Hurry up, I need to go…" Their voices faded as Sagi escaped. **

**Night**

**Sagi walked to her dorm. She finished her classes, and once again skipped dinner. She did not want the same incident that happened earlier to happen again. Ever since she caught Seiya and Haruka yesterday, especially after they viciously fought Makoto, she was uneasy, and with good reason too. Those girls did not like her one bit. Sagi frowned. Why were people so mean at this school? What compels them to be malicious in their ways? Did something happen to them? She recounts the days when she first started at this school weeks ago. Sagi cannot recall a time when she was mean to someone. She always appeared courteous, like her parents raised her to be, following her older sister's footsteps. As long as she was civil in life, society would approve one with open arms. Why did it backfire with her and her classmates? Sagi shook her head. She could not fathom a good reason to why this was happening to her. She did not get these girls. And from how they have been treating her, she started to not really want to know them at all. She walked in and noticed Yuuki kicking an empty bottle under her bed. It was like she was hiding it from her. What in the world…? Sagi frowned as Yuuki remained facing the wall. She had bruises on her arms and legs, and her hair was a bit disheveled. "Yuuki Chan…" Sagi was in disbelief and walked up to her. Yuuki sat down, but remained facing the wall. "Sagi Chan…" Yuuki whispered. Sagi paused as she frowned. Her voice was a bit stiff in her manner. Sagi slowly walked up to her as she sat down on the bed next to her friend.**

"**Yuuki Chan… where have you been?" She asked as Yuuki chuckles softly. She slowly turns to face her dear friend, who grew tight in her chest at the sight of her. "Nane… Nane…?" Sagi gasp in whispers as Yuuki looks at her. Her eyes were a bit swollen, as if some fists have marked on her face. Her lips were cut a bit, and her cheek was marked red. "I was in the hospital for a while." She whispered bitterly. Sagi frowned as she was about to touch her face but Yuuki stood up and pulled away. "What happened?" She asked with concern and fear. Yuuki looked at her with coldness in her eyes as she spoke with bitterness. "Sarah Sama… she decided to teach me a lesson after I refused to do her bidding any longer." She spoke as Sagi frowned. "What do you mean? What bidding…?" Sagi spoke as she started to feel disgust for that horrible senior. Why did she do this to her friend? Yuuki pursed her lips as tears wells up in her eyes. She trembles as she bursts out in tears. "I don't wish to be touched like that anymore… it disgusts me… and it hurts me…" She spoke incoherently as Sagi got up and walked to her. She felt a knot in her throat build up and started to feel a bit dizzy. Still, she forced herself to go to Yuuki and sooth her arm. Yuuki immediately pulled away and moved to the floor. ****"Gomen nasai… I ****can't****right**** now… ****not**** now… I ****am****too****angry****…" ****She****whispered**** as Sagi remained ****still****. ****She did not know how to react, other than be in fear and in sadness. She waited until her friend calmed down. Slowly, Yuuki looked up at her and smiled. Sagi observed her eyes to have some time of darkness in her dark hues. **

"**I will show her… you will see… I will show her… and she will never do it again. I never understood the hatred Makoto would have for them… but now I do." She whispered. Sagi stared at her as Yuuki slowly got up. What was she talking about? Her friend spoke to her as she was about to walk out. "Yuuki Chan… did you tell the principal? Or the teachers…? Do they know…? If we go together, we may talk to them…" She spoke as Yuuki shook her head. "The most they will do is slap them on the hand and tell them never to do it again. And from what I heard, Lady San is mean. I never spoke to her, but other people said she is unapproachable. It doesn't matter… I want out of here. I am going to call my aunt." She whispered and walked out of the room. The door was shut and Sagi was left behind in the dark. Her stomach started to hurt as she frowned. Those cramps started to come back again. She immediately went to her bag and pulled out some pills she got from the nurse's office. It did not really help. The pain would temporarily leave and then come back a while later. She hated having irregular menstruation. She also hated the heaviness it brings each months. Sagi was grateful that the day was over and she headed for bed. The blond haired sophomore lies down and ponders on her friend. She wished she would be able to help her, but she did not know how…**

**Sakuya and Anu were together talking alone and taking a stroll in the yard. Seiya looked from afar and smiled at her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend. She temporarily was reminded of how she and Kakyuu were, a senior she dated when she was a sophomore a while back, but it was only the heat of the moment. Even though they got intimate, they ended up becoming more like sisters, and eventually Kakyuu graduated and met someone else. Seiya currently sees Diamond when the boys visit the girls on Co-Ed Visiting day. However, she has dated girls on and off to keep from being lonely. Whenever Diamond would visit her, he would kiss her and walk with her, but he would always look around at other girls. Seiya breathed as she sat back on the grass. She stared up at the sky and softly smiled. She needed to be alone, so she decided to go to her secret place. The black haired senior always felt better whenever she went there. It was a part of her essence. Slowly, she got up and decided to take a stroll on her own. **

**Sarah is about to shower. Elsa Gray comes in and asked to user her shampoo. Sarah gives her hers and she walks out. She lies on the bed as Maria knits a sweater. She thinks of her former senior girlfriend, who practically broker her heart. She will never forgive her, and in one form or another, she will return the pain.**

**Dreams…**

**A woman walks with a cane in her hand. It appears she is limping on her leg. She is in her late 20s, and has scars all over the back of her neck and arms. This woman has short, wispy strawberry blond hair and happens to wear a sleeveless shirt. Slowly, this woman is seen carrying a bluish small animal in her hand. The woman slowly embraces another in her arms. The other is a woman, also appears to be in her late 20s, or breaching 30, with dark black shoulder mid length hair. This woman is dressed stylish in her jeans with long boots. The older woman is really stunning, and affectionate with the younger limping woman… Softly, their lips pressed onto each other.**

**The breeze blew hard through the window. This woke up the sophomore, making her shiver as she gets up from under the covers and walks up to her window on her bare feet. That dream recurred a bit on her for the past few weeks. What in the world was that about? Sagi shook her head as she shut the window closed and rubbed her shoulders. She looked at the clock, it was showing midnight. She slept for a long time. It's been a while since she napped. She looked over and noticed Yuuki sleeping soundly in her bed. It appeared her friend was gone for a while. She did not even hear her come into the room like she usually does. She must have been really tired to notice. Slowly the blond sophomore went back to bed and slipped under the covers. She was still protected, wearing an adult underwear for protection under her long ankle length night gown. People would call it diapers, but she did not care. It took care of the problem. However, she wished she did not have any problems of heaviness. Her heart was beating irregularly, but Sagi was too tired to fret about it. She shut her eyes and lied quietly on the bed. She pondered on the dream and slowly opened her eyes. She did not know why, but she felt comforted by that dream. It was so bizarre because the she remembered one woman in her dreams limping on her leg and having short hair. Why she had that, she did not know. **

**Seiya finished looking up at the sky as she lied on the grass. Things are better right now. No one was bothering anybody. Sakuya was happy with Anu. All of her friends were happy. Yes… Haruka and Michiru had to make up somehow really soon, but that is fixable. She will talk to Michiru for Haruka. She never desired to take her away. She only wanted to be comforted. She loves them both. Seiya breathed as she watched the sky. Yaten updated her on her relationship with Taiki. The brunette tends to be quiet sometimes, but Yaten always gossiped details. The black haired senior smiled as she got up and walked off back to her dorm.**

**It was a great night, and the breeze was beautiful. The senior smiled and felt glorious for only a short while. The feeling immediately washed away when she caught a glimpse of Sarah in anger. Slowly, she walked up to her at the door.**

"**Nane… what's going on?" She asked. Sarah shook her head in anger. "My fucking shampoo…" She whispered as Seiya frowned. "Nane…?" She was confused at the Barbie blonde, who huffed in anger and in disbelief, repeating herself over and over again. Sakuya ran out and caught a glimpse of her. "Oh my Goddess, Seiya come inside, Elsa's hair fell out." She whispered. "Nane…?" The black haired senior frowned in disbelief. What the fuck does she mean by that? Her raven haired friend did not give her a chance to think as she pulled her arm. They walked past other seniors, who tried to huddle, put were pushed aside as the two girls ran up the stairs. **

**Elsa Gray cried hard. Michiru held her friend as a glare crossed her eyes. "We will find out who did this… I promise you." Michiru whispered. The black haired beauty watched Elsa without any hair on her head. She trembled as Haruka arrived and gasped. "Oh my god, Elsa… I am so sorry…" She ran to her friend and held her. Anger retained in her eyes as she looked at everyone. "Who the fuck did this?" The sandy blond long haired senior spoke in anger. Seiya shook her head as her eyes darkens with anger. Michiru looked over at Seiya as she smiled. "Thank God you are here, she needs you." She spoke as Seiya walked up to her almost bald headed friend and knelt down by her. Elsa trembled as she cried out her sobs. "Doishte… Doishte…" She whimpered. Seiya pursed her lips and embraced her hard. "You are still beautiful. What happened…?" She whispered as Elsa cried hard. Yaten walked out of the bathroom with Taiki. She had the strawberry bottle, smelling the content as she frowned. "FUCKING NAIR!" She shouts as the girls' stomachs knot with disgust. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Haruka snapped as her fists tightened. There were girls outside being nosy looking in. Michiru looked over as she frowned. "Get Hotaru San please!" She snapped angrily, disgusted at how some girls just stared at their friend. "Hai, Michiru Sama." One whispered and went to fetch the mistress. **

**Assembly**

**No friend is there…**

**Sagi watched the choir singing. She looked over and felt the seniors looking at the choir. She never seen such hate in their eyes. She wanted to turn away, but she could not help watching the seniors, well, one in particular… Seiya remained watching next to Haruka and Michiru. Taiki and Yaten were in front with Elsa, who were a scarf on her head. Her earrings still dangled, making her beautiful. Sagi frowned a bit. She wondered why she shaved her head. Is it a new style, she did not know. She noticed the seniors watched the choir, but its like their mind was on something else. Anger clouded each of their eyes. The only ones who were not angry were Sakuya, Anu, and Elsa. The others looked like they wanted to murder someone. Sagi swallowed as she noticed Seiya moving her eyes in her direction. Immediately Sagi moved her eyes ahead. She did not dare look over. She did not know why, but she felt she would be obliterated with her look…**

**Seiya glared at the sophomore. That girl, even though she was quiet, had this calm expression on her face. Despite who she hung around with, or what she believed in, nothing phased her. That did not bother her. What bothered her, is how that girl retained such calmness, and still be so arrogant in her ways, being friends with those who believed in injustice, and always appearing innocent. She knew, had to know, she was not innocent. No one is… Seiya tightened her fist as she looked ahead. She hated her with a passion. And now that her friend Elsa lost her hair, due to malicious people that happened to be in school, she trusted no one. If she ever found the person who did this to her friend, they will be sorry.**

**Don't Belong…**

"**Yuuki Chan…" She said as she finally breathed. Sagi felt dizzy as she looked over and noticed Yuuki. Sagi smiled and ran to her friend. "Yuuki Chan!" She said as Yuuki paused and turned to look at her. She softly smiled. "Hey… I have not seen you in a while. I missed you my friend." Sagi embraced her as her friend returned her embrace. "I have been busy." She said softly. Sagi smiled, but saw Yuuki's aunt walk to her. Her smile faltered as Sagi looked at Yuuki, who looked down. "What's going on?" She asked as Yuuki breathed, having relief in her eyes. "I am going home to Poland." She finished as Sagi stared at her. Her lips trembled as she felt a gasping pain in her chest. "Whhhh…." Her voice did not make a word as Yuuki looked at her and smiled. "My aunt came from Poland, and is deciding to take me in. I will be going to school there." She said. Sagi felt like crying. Her only friend in the whole world was leaving. Yuuki's aunt walked up to her. A stern expression plastered on her face as she exited the office, but smoothed out as she went up to the girls. "Darling, you ready?" She asked. Yuuki nodded as her aunt looked at Sagi. "Cross Yori." She said as she bowed to Sagi. She bowed back to the friendly lady with relief. "My pleasure Cross San." She said as Yori looked over and sighed. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Hai." She said as they both looked at each other. Sagi embraced her tight. Yuuki softly patted her back and whispered to her ear. "You will find a way out one day." She whispered. With that, her friend winked at her and left. Sagi shook her body a bit, but deeply breathed in as her friend said farewell. **

**School continued as usual as the sophomore was losing her drive to succeed. Her teachers had to beckon her attention a few times. Shazuka was the only one at gym who did not really care for participation. The blond haired sophomore noticed neither Seiya nor Haruka were in class today. She wondered where they went off to. Not that she wanted to see them. She actually would prefer for them not to return. Sagi seemed a bit calm, until she noticed Sarah looking at her from across the gym. She had an iciness in her eyes as she stared at the sophomore. Sagi frowned as Sarah breathed and turned into a different direction. She looked down as she thought of Yuuki, wondering what that Barbie blond senior did to her friend.**

**Trouble**

**Her friend cleaned out her room. The sophomore lingers as she decided to sit on the floor and stare at her friend's bed. She remains quiet as she wished her parents would do for her what Yori Cross did for Yuuki Chan. She noticed a white bottle under Yuuki's bed, and with a frown, decides to move close to it. Her friend must have forgotten to throw it away. On the night she came back from the hospital, all she did was kick it under the bed. She leans on the floor and pulls it out with her hand. She looked at it once she did, and noticed the contents empty. Sagi smelled it and frowned, it smelled like nothing, but found it not useful anymore. Slowly, she got up and walked out the door, carrying the bottle in her hand.**

**Outside, the wind was cold. It was a bit of a walk, but the sophomore managed to walk back towards the gym area. There, she would find the school dumpster. Unknowingly, the Barbie blond senior was there, lingering around the area as she noticed the sophomore. She wondered what she was doing, so she decided to follow her.**

**Sagi dumps the bottle, unknown of its contents, and walks off as she dusted her hands. Sagi did not like how the moist content got on her hand, so she decided to go into the gym building and wash her hands in the girls' bathroom.**

**Sarah walked around and looked at the bin. She frowned as she picked it up. She pursed her lips as a knowing glare went to her eyes. Softly, she decided to go into the gym building.**

**Seiya leaned on the wall as she smoked a joint with her best friend. She was still too angry, but decided to cool off. Taiki remained next to her as Seiya passed on the joint to her. "So you skipped class." Her friend asked as her violet eyes went to her. Seiya looked at her as she smirked. "What do you think…" She said as Taiki smirked and delicately blew out thin smoke out of her lips. "So, Haruka and Michiru made up again." She whispered as Seiya smiled. "Yeah…" She said. Slowly, she puffed the sweet aroma into her mouth and started to calm down. "We are going to find whoever did this." Taiki swore as the black haired senior nodded. "Oh we will… Goddess help whoever did…" She whispered with darkness in her eyes. She passed on the joint to her friend as she whispered. "For Elsa…" She whispered as Taiki nods in agreement. "For Elsa…" She whispered as they held hands.**

**Sarah walked to the girl who remained doing sit ups. She got up and noticed her friend pause with a frown. Yaten stretched. "What's up…?" She asked as Sarah moved up to her and stood silently. She raised the bottle up for Yaten to view it. "Nane… that's…" She asked in disbelief as she looked over at the Barbie blonde. Sarah breathed as she spoke. "You would never believe who had it in her possession just now…" The vibrant green eyed senior darkened in her eyes as her friend spoke the name.**

**Sagi breathed as she got out of the bathroom. She slowly got out and walked down the dark hallway. She had no idea where she was, but she did a lot of turns. She noticed the Barbie blond walking outside with a bottle in her hand. Sagi frowned, seeing that it was the same bottle she threw out. She wanted to ask what she was doing with it, but did not feel like speaking to that senior. She decided to find another exit.**

**Sarah decided to head back to the dorm. **

**The sophomore got lost for a while in the gym building, and decided to trace her steps back. She turned and noticed the white haired senior glaring at her from the far end of the hall. She paused by the look in her eyes. "You bitch…" Yaten whispered in anger as Sagi frowned. Why did she call her that? She wanted to ask, but this senior looked like she wanted to pounce her more than she wanted to talk. It was crazy, because there were no adults around. "I am going to fucking kill you." She sneered as she charged to her with speed. Sagi gasped, doing the only thing that came to her head, and ran away from her without any questions.**

**Sakuya walked as she noticed her friends and shook her head with a smile. "That stuff is bad for you." She said with a playful disapproving look. Taiki smirked and blushed as Seiya smiled. "Come join us…" She said as Sakuya shook her head. "I am going to the bathroom with my healthy bladder. You guys can rot." She said and walked into the gym building. Taiki laughed as Seiya smirked. "After we are done, we will join you." She said as they all saw Haruka and Michiru walking up.**

**Sagi managed to lose her temporarily, but it would not be for long. She decided to go into the bathroom and hide. She locked herself at the far end of the stall and climbed on the toilet seat. Luckily, the walls were narrow, so she was flexible enough. With the Goddess grace, she climbed her legs on opposite sides of the wall and held herself with her shaking arms. She breathed hard as her heart pounded rapidly. The bathroom entrance was pushed hard open and she held her breath, praying not to make a sound.**

**Seiya puffed and offered Taiki the stick. Both of them stared at the sandy blond and the aqua marine couple walking up to them, hand in hand. They smiled at the black haired senior as Seiya felt relief. She did not want to lose any friends. Immediately, she spoke. "Gomen Nasai, I'm Baka…" She whispered as Michiru released Haruka and embraced Seiya. "You lonely girl, we need to hook you up with someone." She said and kissed her cheek. Seiya embraced her tight. "I don't want you guys to break up because I was selfish enough to steal your kisses." She whispered as Haruka bursts out laughing with Taiki. Michiru hugged her tight as she noticed the joint in Taiki's hand. "Give me some of that." She said as her friend gave it to her. She puffed as Seiya leaned on the wall. "Okay, I got to go pee." Seiya said as Haruka bursts out laughing. Michiru giggles as she blows out some smoke and passed it to Haruka. Taiki rolls her eyes and follows Seiya inside.**

**SCREAM****  
**

**She held herself up as they looked for her. Yaten found the door locked. She started to crawl on the floor. "Stupid little bitch… I will kill you. You are dead-" She screamed as her green eyes wells up in pain, feeling a heavy sack on her back. She grunted as the sack got up and opened the stall. "Nane… what the…" She gasped and realized Sagi bolted out of the door. **

**Why was the stall slippery! If only her skin held the wall tighter, she would have not fallen on Yaten. She bumped into Sakuya, making her slip and fall backwards. Seiya walked around the corner and saw her best friend on the floor. "Aw… shoot." Sakuya rubbed her head. The girl looked at her friend on the floor and looked up at the little girl running for her life. Realization came to her as Yaten bolted out of the bathroom. She held her back as she screamed in anger. "Where is she? She jumped on my back-Ouch!" Yaten soothed her back. Taiki immediately went to her. Seiya held her friend on the floor. "She accidentally bumped me." Sakuya whispered, but Yaten screamed out her complaints. Seiya was angry. "What did you say! That bitch did something to you!" She asked, ready to come after the sophmore as her friend on the floor shook her head. "SARAH FOUND HER WITH THE NAIR BOTTLE! SHE CAUGHT HER WITH IT AS SHE TOSSED IT IN THE DUMPSTER! I CONFRONTED HER AND SHE RAN OFF! I FOLLOWED HER TO THE BATHROOM, SHE HID FROM ME AND POUNCED ON ME! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" She shouts. Haruka and Michiru heard the whole story coming in as Seiya frowned. "I will be back… Sakuya Chan." She said as her friend shook her head. "No Seiya… just stay with me." She said. Sakuya saw the fear in the little girl before she ran away. Something about the whole thing was not right, especially with Sarah Sama…Taiki breathed hard as she ran off to kill the little girl. "I will take care of her." She whispered. Yaten was about to follow and ached in her back. "Ugh! HORRID…!" She said. Michiru clenched her fist as she remembered her friend Elsa Gray. Because of that girl, her friend's hair fell out. In anger, she ran fast. Haruka pursed her lips and bolted fast after her girlfriend and back her up. "She won't get far." She said. "NO GUYS WAIT- AGH!" Sakuya lost her breath in pain as Seiya hushed her. "She is not getting away with it." She said. Immediately, she got up and ran off to hunt for the sophmore with Michiru, Haruka and Yaten. Sakuya screamed. "No… NO!" She begged as she looked at her friends disappearing out of the doors, making the biggest mistake. "NO…!" Her voice never reached them.**

**Sagi ran as she was running in the gardens. It was dark at night. Now the five of them were after her somehow. Why…? She was silent as a mouse as she lost her breath. She remembered Yuuki coming home with bruises on her lips, blood on her lips. She did not understand Yuuki. The way Yaten approached her in the hallway made her fear for her life. Now that senior told her buddies, and all were after her. Of course… Why oh why did she choose to come here? She tripped and fell on her knee. Her heart was healthily beating fast. For that, she was grateful. However, she saw a shadow approach her. Oh no…**

**Sakuya remembered horrible images as she, her best friend Seiya, and her other four friends were harassed by horrible people when she was a freshman. She thought of the little girl and she cried. "Don't Seiya… don't do it… or you're just like them…" She whispered.**

**Help… **

**Sagi repeated that word in her head, struggling to get up as she was denying everything that was about to happen to her. "This must be a sick idea of a joke for you…" Her words barely escaped her lips as her hair was yanked with force. Arms blocks her face as a vicious kick impounded on her rib. She kept her face covered as she was cursed by the quiet voice. Never in a million years did she believe the quiet one would be so violent… at least it matched her looks. "You are so vile… you hate her so much… I hate you. I hate you now!" She screamed and punched her hard. She pulled her hair as more footsteps were heard. **_**Oh no. **_**A pain rushed to her back as a different fist slammed her back. She was tossed to the floor. She kept her face covered as a hard slap crossed her temple. "Bitch...! You like to be tough. All of your kind likes to be tough to us. Try being tough now. Picking on my friends is the biggest mistake you ever made." Her voice whispered. Her body was numb in pain. She gasps. She struggle trying to soothe her body, but fears her face being touched. She was being beaten up, and she had no idea why, except the fact that they were evil. She was in such fear, she could not comprehend the words that were being said to her. Now she feels more of them. "Hold her there." With strength in their arms, they managed to pull hers away from her face. Damn their strength… Sagi gasped, not able to make a sound. Her heart was rapidly fast. All she could hear was her heartbeat and the drums in her ear. She had her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable. A soft, menacing hand caressed her face. "I ought to slice you like the ham you are." Her voice whispered as the younger girl shuddered. Another offense to her looks… A hard slap met her skin. She yelped in pain, but did not cry. They never see her cry. The other smooth voice spoke. She went deaf in her ears, petrified, unable to hear their words. "And then you pounced on me and ran off!" Her voice screamed as she contradicted her accusations. The sophomore trembled and shook her head. All she wanted to tell them was to stop what they were doing. She was too petrified. "I HATE YOU!" She slammed a fist on the girl's cheek. She managed to pull one hand out of the grasp and covered her face. The senior kicked her stomach. Her hair was pulled hard, followed by punches, slaps, kicks, and scratches… all vicious to the core. She heard, felt and counted five of them on her… beating her. It was crazy that all of them were in against one. How unfair can this really be? And why…? There was a moment she heard another voice… and the girl was crying. She is an observer. "Get away from here unless you want to be next!" Her tormentors snarled as she recognized Haine Chan, who cried as she witnessed the sophomore on the floor in utter poor condition. She trembled at the seniors who cursed at her, but Sagi couldn't make any of it. The freshman observing cried and ran off. She ran and ran fast, ran away, away from the scene. On the floor, Sagi breathed hard as she crawled. She was still angry at Haine for ignoring her, but she did not blame her for running away. Her pain throughout her body shot like knives as they focused back on her and pretty much battered the crap out of her being. She grew deaf to their screams, until it sounded like under a water scenario. She shuts her eyes as she thought of Yuuki. **_**Yuuki**_**… She whispered, understanding her friend now in her soul as she denied everything that was caused upon her that hour. Luckily, her heart was pounding strong.**

**Haine cried hard as Sakuya took her hand. They ran to Setsuna and Hotaru, who were in the teacher's lounge. They saw the girls, one with dreaded tears in her eyes. Immediately, the guardians of the school ran out. They were furious as Haine lead them the way. However, Sakuya stayed behind. She did not know if she could rat on her friends. However, she would not stop Haine from telling on them…**

**A long time passed. Blood dripped from her nose and lips as her eyes were cut by fist marks. Her skin was bruised as she breathed hard. Other breaths surrounded the air. For a while, no one touched her nor spoke to her. Finally, that smooth, deadly, menacing voice broke the ice. "You learned your lesson." Her voice said. It made Sagi cringe as footsteps walked off, and left her alone. She remained there for the rest of the night. Not once did she cry… She shuts her eyes and pretends to be with Yuuki. She now understands her dear friend… and all of the trials and tribulations she has went through. A tiny part of her did not blame Haine. She dozed off and blacked out. If only she fought back… Neither her parents nor her sister taught her to fight back. No one taught her to fight back. **

**Each walked in silence in the hallways. Each of them remained to themselves as they walked to their assigned rooms… the doors were shut.**

**Haruka and Michiru remained in their rooms. They stayed on their own beds in silence as they each looked up at the ceiling. Michiru's hand ached in pain. She hit really hard many times on that girl. Haruka was use to hitting people. She felt her heart beating hard… and sick. They aided their friend, things are to be better. So why does it feel like it felt wrong and matters are worse?**

**Taiki and Yaten were in their rooms. Yaten remained on the bed as her back was still in pain. They beat up the sophmore that they believe started trouble. Instead of feeling better, they felt odd. Yaten frowned and laid her head in the pillow. Taiki trembles a bit as she developed tears in her eyes. She never beat up anyone before tonight. It was supposed to feel good, standing up for her friend that was tortured, by that girl. However, she did not feel heroic. She sat down on the bed as Yaten dozed off in discomfort. Neither of them was able to sleep.**

**Seiya was in the mansion along with her peers. Neither of them said a word, even though Sarah looked at them as she smiled. Something about the whole thing was not right. Of course, their feelings were ignored, that sophmore deserved it. Seiya stretched her hands, releasing them from fists as she went to her door. She remembered the little girl being wounded by the five of them, but not once has she cried. Seiya flinched at her unknowing pain inside. Subconsciously, a tiny part of her wanted to console the girl. The thought was pushed out as she went inside.  
**

**Nurses, doctors, mistresses, guards, and students watched in horror. They picked up the bleeding girl, running fast with her in their arms.**

**Sakuya looked at her friend in disgust as Seiya looked back at her. However, a tiny discomfort crossed her chest. Seiya looked at her friend in confusion as her friend went to bed and slept. Her acknowledgement was cast aside for the rest of the night. "Sakuya… will you not speak to me…" Seiya whispered in silence. Her friend shuddered as she blocked out any friendship with her for tonight. Sakuya shuts her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Seiya stared at her as her friend's back was turned to her. She looked down at her hands. It was shaking with nerves. Her fingers curled in and pressed tight. Seiya stared at her hands for a long time that night. Her image of Sagi would not leave her. **

**Hotaru pursed her lips and Setsuna frowned. They had a feeling Haine knew who hazed the girl. However, Haine claimed over and over that it was dark. There was no way she would specifically tell on them. It would turn around right back to her. The most she could do was save Sagi from being continued to be tortured. It had to be the best thing to do…**


	6. Dog Days are Over

DOG DAYS ARE OVER

**Coldness rose around her body as she felt hands soothing her face. She opened her eyes and noticed the nurse's palm on her forehead, taking her temperature. Her body ached all over. She frowned at the confusion of what happened to her. She looked over and noticed her teacher, Setsuna San, sleeping on the chair. She probably wondered why she was here in the first place. Her mind was kind of fuzzy with all the beeping of the machine, the IV in her skin, and the mumbles of the nurse. "You are making good progress; just get a lot of rest sweetheart." She whispered with a smile. The nurse wrote in her chart and left. Sagi breathed as she felt calm, but then she noticed a dark haired girl watching her from the door. Her dark brown eyes looked restless, and her skin seemed a bit pale. The sophomore noticed she happened to be a senior from her school when her heart froze up at the memory of why she was here in the first place. It was all coming back to her. Her crystal blue hues turned into an icy fear.**

**Sakuya swiftly left as she saw those eyes… those accusing eyes watching her. She knew Sagi must know, or hoped that she knew that she had nothing to do with what happened to her. However, seeing those fearful angry eyes made her flinch inside. Her throat swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She loves Seiya very much, they were best friends since they were kids, but she knows how abrasive her friend can be. Even if she had the right reason, it was not the right choice. Two weeks past since that horrific incident… She managed to talk to her again somehow, but decided to keep her distance whenever she talked vile about that sophomore. Sakuya breathed as she walked outside and pondered on her life. She had trouble meeting up with Anu. She missed her so much. Her parents had talks about pulling her out of school due to rumors they have heard in the past between them. They took her to psychiatry, and warned her that this was a demonic sin. One must never feel that way, especially that way. She shuddered as she hated her life all over. Sakuya shut her eyes and decided to focus on work at school. She will probably meet up with Ami Chan to work on some Chemistry.**

**Setsuna was typing on the computer as Hotaru called her attention. She looked up and noticed her headmistress walk into her main office. She got up as the two mistresses walked in behind her. "Tell me everything that I missed." The older woman said as the door shut.**

**Four Weeks**

**Sagi had acquaintances who heard about her being attacked. She never spoke of who would attack her. Sagi always believed if she did tell someone, no one would believe her. She always answered it was too dark, and figuring how those girls were a favorite among teachers would probably have their word over hers. She missed gym many times so that she would not be able to see her… however; she had to go to Setsuna San's class. Her teacher was kind, but very strict. She helped her pull out of her bed little by little, but swore to make her work when she felt better. She pulled up her legs to her chest. Yes, she spoke with Ami on and off when she was not busy, but the rest of her class would not really be near her. One, she was not popular with them. Two, she was average in her classes. Three, her horrible claim to the older girls made life no easier… Those hard looks made her cringe each time she passed by them. At times, when she would go to her locker, it was filled with either spilt soda on her books, gelatin, or gum stuck to her walls with the words 'Fatty' written all over inside. Setsuna San was angry when she found out about the locker, and confronted each of the girls in school, warning them that if they were caught, they will be punished to the extreme. Sagi liked Setsuna, she played no favorites to anyone. **

**Paprika San felt pity for Sagi. She wishes that she would be able to help, but all the girls she would meet seemed kind to her. She knew one of them did it, but did not want to jump to conclusions. Paprika San sometimes could be too gentle. Shazuka San on the other hand, never wanted to confront anyone either. Now that one played favorites. She was never mean to Sagi, or anyone else that she would come across with. However, she did tend to be blind. "Just let it go. Besides, unless you have specific proof, you can't just go around pointing fingers. What goes around comes around…" She would always say. Baryl… what a wicked bitch she is. She argued with Setsuna, pointing to Sagi vehemently. "Well, she seems like she is always looking for attention. Yuffie did the same thing on and off when she disliked others. What makes you think she won't!" Baryl glared at Sagi. She never liked that old hag. Sometimes Sagi wondered if she was jealous of not being young or something. But she praised Setsuna, who always got in her face. "You need to snap out of your hole and start doing your job by keeping watch, LIKE you are supposed to do!" She argued with the hag back and forth. She could tell Baryl never liked Setsuna. She is probably jealous of Setsuna's beauty or something. Oh well, who cares… Setsuna was fine with that. Sagi looked back at her lockers. Yes, incidents like this have been pestering her for a few weeks. Her grades would slip on and off. Setsuna would work with her as many times as possible. A few times, Setsuna would call her parents, but they were never home. She felt pity for Sagi who was always alone. **

**Sagi walked as her heart beats hard. She was grateful, but oh did she hate the reasons for it as well. Did life have to be a living hell in order for her to live? She planned on walking to her dorm. She has a lot of homework to catch up on. She happened to be slipping in her grades. She saw a garden that got her there faster before. She decided to take a short cut.**

**The sophomore walked and paused. She figured she got lost a bit. Damn it, she wished she did not have to get lost. It was getting a bit dusk in the sky. She was about to walk as she heard footsteps behind her. Eeriness crept on the back of her skin as she paused. It felt like two people behind her. Her face flushed in discomfort as she felt and saw the two walk beside her, walking in front. Her eyes kept down but she had to stop for they turned and blocked her path. Sagi shook inside as her throat tightened with nerves. It was the first part of her body that grew uncomfortable. She breathed as she slowly walked to the side, attempting to walk around. An arm blocked her. She shut her eyes and breathed. Nobody did anything and she opened her eyes. She figured today was not the day to be dead. She slowly moved and attempted to move to the other side, but a different arm blocked her as she was about to move on. "Hm…" Her voice spoke. Such a deadly voice she had. Maybe today was the day to be dead… Why did she have to go put up with their crap! Sagi was scared, but she could not stay here. She had to go home, to her room. She decided to look behind her as she walked to the other opening of the garden maze. Their long legs swiftly moved in front and blocked her. Sagi breathed and turned as she was attempting to move fast. Immediately as she was about to reach the opening, those two manage to be faster and blocked her. Their psychological tactics drove her off in her mind. Her heart beats hard as she remained quiet. She swallowed and she had enough for this moment. "Sumimasen..." She whispered. Nobody said nothing as she breathed with a frown and walked back. "Did you hear something Haruka Chan?" Her voice whispered as the sandy blond laughed. "Iie Seiya Chan must be a mosquito." Her voice spoke as she ran with her friend, passing and blocking the sophomore from leaving the area. Sagi breathed as she trembled a bit. "Ooh… I see it shaking a bit." Haruka spoke as the black haired senior laughed. "Hai… how interesting… an interesting little bug… I wonder if I should swat it." Seiya spoke as the sophomore breathed and turned. They ran past her, but she tricked them and ran back. Sagi felt her book bag grasped and held. "Clever…" The black haired senior sneered. The sandy blond walked past and snickered as she got in front of the sophomore. "Whoa… that would have been nice, if it were not slow." Haruka spoke and shoved the sophomore against the grassy wall. Sagi breathed as she looked at the grass and flowers on the floor. They terrified her; she did not have to lie to herself. She is scared. At least her heart was beating fast. The black haired senior laid her hands against the wall on each side of her arms. Her body trembled as the sandy blond senior laid her hand on the wall next to her friend while her other hand held on her own waist. Sagi inhaled as Haruka smiled and cracked her knuckles. Seiya however held her icy gaze on her. "I will tell you what I will do for you… if you comply… I don't want to see your face around class. Stay out of my sight, and I will leave you alone. Stay out our area, and I will leave you alone. If… I see you… there will be more hell… understood?" She asked as Sagi stared at her. She said nothing as the sandy blond bit her tongue and smirked. "Wow…" She shook her head as the black haired senior neared her. "Do you understand?" She asked sternly.**

**A woman walked in the garden maze and froze a bit at the three girls.**

**Sagi turned her head as the seniors turned their heads to face the teacher. They paused for a moment and gasped. "Shazuka san…" Seiya said kindly as Haruka smiled as they released the grassy wall. The sophomore looked at them with a frown. How different as night and day! Sagi looked at them in disbelief as Shazuka looked at the sophomore. "Um… would you guys help me control the girls with exercise? I am going to run and get coffee." She said calmly as the two nods. "Hai…" They said as Sagi breathed. Her teacher kept her eyes on her. "Yurenka…syku…ya… that right…?" She asked as Sagi looked at her wide eyed. Seiya and Haruka frowned a bit. "Hai…" The sophomore whispered. Shazuka nods and breathed. "Come with me. We need to talk about your grades. I need them to go up if you can't participate with sports. Otherwise you might fail…" She said as Sagi nods in discomfort. But at the same time, she was relieved and picks up her bag. Shazuka walked as Sagi followed behind. She looked at the seniors, who glared at her as they walked off. They were shocked at their favorite teacher. How odd she would ask the sophomore anything. They wondered on that. The seniors left as Shazuka casually looked behind her. Concern grew in her eyes along with shame. All the while, Sagi looked at her and softly smiled. **

**She noticed cliques within the seniors. Larxeen Sama was a loud mouth on her own. Like Makoto, she never liked anyone. But that was it. She did not like anyone, period, even her senior peers. Larxeen always loudmouthed to anyone that would stand in her way. She was her own island. Once in a while, she would look at Sagi and bow with a smile. "Sagi Sama…" She would say and leave. Others looked at her like she was crazy. Sagi envied that of her. Haine completely changed, and would not even say a word to her, even go near her. Was Haine Chan that afraid? Kairi and Namine were still tormented by different people. She discovered they were sisters, and always kept to themselves. They were too terrified to unite with anyone. She attempted to talk to them. They would be polite and nod. But then other seniors would pick on them, and they kept to themselves. She had a feeling it had to do with them. She learned to despise them. She never felt hate so much in her life. Sagi, for the first time in her life, learned to truly hate them. Sarah Sama and Maria Sama were demons. They were also two faced, being nice to your face, and laughing behind your back. Whenever she walked in school, she would see Sarah talking with Yaten Sama, and going off to a different hallway. A while later, Sagi would be reading a book; that would be slammed out of her hands and then dropped to the floor. Every time she would have this, and look up at the older girl with jet white hair, the green vibrant eyes would glare with hatred for the sophmore. Then she would walk off. Everyday she was tortured in one way or another. She could not take it as of late.**

**Goodbye**

**It has been six weeks. Seiya pursed her lips in disbelief as tears built in her eyes. Sakuya smiled and bit her lips as tears rushed in her eyes. She breathed as she looked on the water. "When… when are you leaving…?" She whispered as the brown eyed senior shut her eyes. "Today… father heard enough of mother's ranting, so they decided I should finish the year at a private school… co-ed school." She whispered. "That is not fair… is this because of Anu?" Seiya asked in anger as she wiped her tears. Her chest heaved in pain as Sakuya looked at her and softly smiled. "No Seiya… this is not because of Anu… this is because of who I am. I love Anu… I really do… but Anu said that she does not want to hurt her family. If it's not her… it will be another girl… although I will never find someone like Anu. But… this is to erase what's inside of me. They said it was for my own good." She said as Seiya burst out in sadness. "Sakuya, that is so bullshit, you cannot hide yourself that way, you have to stand up to them!" She said in anger. Tears rolled down her cheek as Sakuya wiped them away and hugs her friend. Seiya cries and holds her as her friend breathed in silence. "Seiya… I am tired of fighting… I don't want to fight anyone anymore. I don't want to put Anu in any discomfort. Please do not judge her for making this decision. I am okay with it… and I am choosing to let it go." She spoke as Seiya cuts her off. "Sakuya Chan it's not okay!" She shouts as her friend grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her. "Seiya… you are not okay with it… but I am. Please… respect that." She spoke sternly as her friend swallowed her throat. Her midnight sapphire blue hues well up in disbelief. Sakuya breathed and sighed in sadness. "Please… for my sake." She whispered as Seiya breathed without saying a word. She felt sick. She was losing her closest friend. Why did her parents have to be so cruel? Sakuya starts to silently cry as she whispered. "Please… for my sake Seiya Chan?" She whispered as Seiya sighed and embraced her hard.**

**Sagi went about her ways as usual. And as usual, she would avoid gym on and off. However, what she did not notice was a heavy set older woman in her late 50s every time she would pass the hallways. She was very stern looking, neon pink eyes and long pink hair. She had a demeanor of a debutante, or a lord of the kingdom. Snobby, rich woman with a style that outdid everyone at school. Of course, this woman is the founder of the school. She made this school to raise elite ladies of society. Strong leaders who will have opportunities at their foot once they have graduated the school… This woman paid no attention to anyone in the school. She never said hello to no one. Rumors had it that she only desires the best from everyone, in every subject. Of course, teachers would talk to her, but this woman still held that unseen respect that shivered on the skin of their tutors. She would execute the policies and orders of the school, and that was that, followed to the T. This cold woman, who has no heart of any kind, as rumor has it, watched the sophomore with keen eyes. She has been watching her for the past seven weeks…**

**Dog Days are Over**

**Sagi remained in her room. She avoided everyone as she remained in her room. She looked at the empty bed across from hers. How she missed her dear friend. She wondered how she was. There was news that Sakuya left the school for other ventures. She could only imagine how free she would feel… if she were granted to leave. A hard knock pounded repeatedly on her door. Sagi frowned. No one ever knocked here in a long time. Last time was Yuuki. Who could be knocking at her door? She hesitantly walked over and opened to see the headmistress of the school. Next to her were Setsuna and Hotaru, the mistress of the seniors housing. **

**What were they doing here? **

"**May we enter Yurenkasykuya Sagi?" Sagi held her breath as she noticed the pink haired older woman. How did she know her name? Sagi immediately nodded as they all entered. "Lady San, I don't know if this is wise decision." Setsuna whispered as the Seniors' mistress, Hotaru San nodded. "I concur Lady San." She said as Lady San raised her hand to silence them. "Enough. She needs to be surrounded by her peers, not be alienated from the world." She said as she looked at Sagi with her pink eyes. Her hair was pink to the floor. Lady San looked at her with her icy glaring pink eyes. Her look made Sagi shiver all over. Her voice… even colder… "Yurenkasykuya, you will immediately pack your things. You will move to the corridor of the senior's housing. We will wait outside." She said. Sagi frowned, but obliged as she went to her things. Who was she moving with? Setsuna spoke. "Lady San, can she at least be with someone of her own grade?" She asked as Hotaru spoke with concern. "Besides, I don't know how the others would react if we were to bring a sophmore there." She said as they were silenced by Lady San as she glared at them. "THEY do not run the school, I do. I make the decisions here, and I decide for Yurenkasykuya Sagi to be placed there. Period!" She sternly said as the two mistresses' nods in silence. "Very well." Setsuna whispered and looked at Sagi. "Trust in Lady San, she knows what she is doing." She said. Hotaru sighed as she looked at Sagi, who was ready with her bag. "You travel light. That is good. Come with us." Lady san said. Sagi looks at Hotaru San. Her hair was black, and her eyes were purple. The three walked behind Lady San as they went outside and walked to the extravagant building of the senior quarters. Sagi's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to vomit. Setsuna took her hand and held it. Hotaru looked at her with concern in her eyes as they reached the corridor. Oh to the heavens, why? Sagi whispered in her soul.**

**The seniors were watching as the little girl cowered behind Lady San. Why do I have to be here? Hotaru and Setsuna looked ahead. Lady San led with her head held high. It was like a Donna debutante she acted as. She went to the room. Sagi felt a lump in her throat as Lady San knocked on the door. The door opened. Five of them were inside. She recognized a picture of Sakuya on the wall. Sakuya of course was gone. Oh no… Realization came… Sagi shook her head in fear and disbelief, trembling, and ringing numb in her body as Lady San went inside. Setsuna and Hotaru pursed their lips as they reluctantly pushed Sagi in behind Lady San. **

**Michiru and Yaten sat on one side as Haruka and Taiki stood on the dresser. Seiya remained sitting on the bed, looking at Lady San in confusion. They were not able to see behind Lady San. "I am assuming all of you have done your work." Lady San said with a glare. "Hai Lady San, we finished it half an hour ago." Taiki San said. "Very well Katanowe… Kou …" She spoke as Seiya got up. "You have a new roommate." Setsuna and Hotaru went inside as they held the little girl who turned away, attempting to leave. Lady San's voice still spoke as Setsuna and Hotaru held Sagi. "She is taking Sakuya's bed. There will be no contradictions I assume." Lady San said as she held her stare at Seiya. The older girl nods, no one dares speak against Lady San. Lady San turns and grabs Sagi's arm as the little girl was pulled. The older girls' faces drained with color as their eyes went wide, realizing who was in their headmistress' claws. **

**Lady San moved Sagi to the alienated bed as she spoke to her. "This is your new room now. Kou is your new roommate. You shall remain here until you are to leave us in graduation." She concluded, releasing the fearful sophomore who was on the verge of tears. She turned and was about to walk out. The sophomore frowns, trembling as she spoke out. "No… I don't want to!" Sagi said without thought as Setsuna puts her finger to her lips, staring at Sagi. Hotaru went wide eyed. This is the first time the young girl projected… or screamed, either way it made the seniors frown. "You got to be kidding me." Seiya whispers as her faced flushed with anger, but still shocked at the sophomore's outburst. The others stared at Sagi, still stunned. Lady San turned to the sophmore. They grew terrified of her, for she growls and charged at young girl with the speed of a bull. Her pink eyes glares with light, or it looked that way. Lady San scared them all as she got in Sagi's face. **

"**You are not headmistress of the SCHOOL I AM! IT IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT! IT IS WHAT I WANT! AND I WANT YOU TO BE HERE, IS THAT CLEAR!" She shouts, her face turning a shade of angry red as Sagi bit her lip, shaking in her whole body. What a cartoon looking woman! Her body trembled as she briefly looked at the older girls. Lady San panted in anger as her eyes was wild. After a moment, she moved up as she towered over her. "You will stay until further notice. That is the end of it, understood?" She said in a regular voice as Sagi stared at the others, who stared back at her. Setsuna and Hotaru trembled in silence as Lady San frowned. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YURENKASYKUYA?" Her voice brought Sagi back to her as she nods furiously. "Hai…" She reluctantly replied in a stable voice. **

**Lady San saw fear in her eyes. She held Sagi's stare. The redness leaves her face automatically. How odd and fast her mood changes… "If there are any problems… you come directly to me." She said quietly. **

**Sagi stared at her in shock, listening to her words. Setsuna and Hotaru held silent, it seemed their eyes showed satisfaction, but it was vague. How cool was it to have the headmistress be in her corner. Seiya and the others stared at Lady San in fear while they heard her words just now, especially when Lady San turned her icy glare to them and starts to walk to them… very slowly… "I was not there to witness exactly what happened… seven weeks ago at the garden that night, when we found Yurenkasykuya battered on the ground." She whispered as they shuddered. As for the seniors, Sagi has never seen fear on their eyes before until now… how odd is that feeling… how secretly joyous. Though, she still did not want to be here. What choice did she have? The seniors remained silent as they looked at Lady San, and with no choice, listened to her every word. "If I hear… one complaint… ONE… and I find proof… that you are involved in bringing chaos upon Yurenkasykuya … mark my words. And I do say, Mark My Words… I will personally see fit to it, that you are Punished to the Extreme extent of the Law, along with Permanent Removal from our school." She threatened as chills ran in each of their spines. Lady San held her stare in their fearful eyes for a long time. Sagi was scared, and she was relieved. Lady San turned to Sagi, still holding a glare, turned around and walked out. She paused at the door and turned to face the Seiya. "I expect to be obeyed, for I am the one running the school, not you." She said and left. Hotaru looked at Sagi then looked at the seniors. "I expect you to return to your rooms soon." She said as she walked out. **

**Setsuna went to Sagi and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Lady San and Hotaru San will be here, and so will I." She said. Sagi trembled as she remained standing, unable to sit. The seniors glared at her as Setsuna looked over at them. "Yurenkasykuya, this is now your room too. Sit down." She commanded as Sagi sat on the bed, even if she did not want to. That made Seiya wants to murder her as she saw the girl sit on her best friend's bed. Setsuna walked to them, her silent demeanor slicing their egos. Their eyes looked at their favorite teacher… or so she is supposed to be… They have never seen such glares in her silent eyes. Her silent voice made them shiver even more. "Just to let you know, Lady San will not always be around, but Hotaru San and I will personally keep a closer eye, so I suggest you be smart." She said quietly as they all looked up at her. Setsuna held her stare as she walked out. "Let me know if you need anything, Yurenkasykuya." She said before she walked out and closed the door. Sagi stared at the door for a long time. **

**Her bag remained on the bed. Slowly, she unpacked her bag. Seiya frowned and slowly walked to her. Sagi heard her and turned her head. She froze as she looked at the seniors, especially when her eyes laid on Seiya. The older girl moved to her, but her taller friend stopped her. "Don't…" Taiki whispered as she looked at Sagi. The little girl stared at the seniors, so did they back at her. Neither of them said a word to each other. "Yes… this sucks." Yaten whispered to them, but not the sophmore. Haruka and Michiru remained silent. They looked at Seiya and then at Sagi in disbelief. Immediately, they left. "See you in school, Seiya Chan." Michiru said as they walked out and closed the door. Yaten looked at Seiya and starting smirking… she remained silent as she shook her head and left the room. Taiki stayed with her friend as Sagi turned back to unpack her things. **

**Larxeen hears the headmistress talking in the office with the other mistresses. She smiles and decides to travel down to the kitchen.**

**Haine Chan heard the gossiping news in shock. School being school, the rumors spread like wild fire. Sarah ate her fries and drank her coke with Maria. Once news reached to her, soda bursts out of her mouth as she starts laughing like crazy. "Oh my goddesses…!" She cracked up as her plan took an untwisted turn. "Wow, that is so like… weird." Maria added as Sarah turned red in the face with laughter. "It's beautiful!" She adds. **

**The two stared at Sagi for a while, who refused to look at them… she finished packing and put her one bag to the side of the dresser. They did wonder how she only had one suitcase. Seiya burned her with her eyes. Sagi breathed in silence as she sat on the bed. A knock was a heard as the door was opened. Hotaru walked in as she looked at the two on one side, staring at Sagi. She looked at Sagi, who looked down on the floor. Hotaru spoke. "Good… you unpacked. I walked in to make sure you did." She said. Sagi remained looking down as Seiya and Taiki looked at each other. **

**Larxeen, a girl who never befriended Seiya or Taiki walked in the room. Hotaru looked at her strangely as Larxeen bowed to her. **

"**Forgive me Hotaru San I wanted to welcome our new guest here." She said as she walked to Sagi with a sarcastic grin on her face. Taiki looked at Larxeen, frowning at the senior's behavior. Seiya frowned as the spiky blonde smiled and bowed to her new roommate, who she despised. **

**She placed cookies on the bed. Seiya frowns as Larxeen looks at her and smiles. Sagi stared at her, all dumfounded. "Cookies for you, Sagi Sama…" She said and bowed before she walked out. Sagi Sama…? That name… she did not know whether to take compliment or offense. **

**What the fuck? The seniors replayed this in their mind. Larxeen smiled as she held her head up high. Once she got past Hotaru, without her line of vision, she stuck her tongue out at Seiya and Taiki, who glares at her as she smiles and leaves. Hotaru looked at Taiki and spoke. "You may go to your room Katanowe." She said as she left the room and shut the door. **

**Taiki looked at Sagi. She looked at Seiya and spoke. "Will you be okay, Seiya Chan?" She asked as Seiya stared at her friend. Sagi looked at the cookies with no emotion. Taiki got up as she took her friend's face. "See you later tonight, okay?" She whispered. Seiya looked at her friend and nod as her lips were pressed to hers. Sagi felt them kiss, but did not dare look at them. Instead, she focused on the cookies. The kiss was released, meeting with silence. She felt the girls look at her. Taiki walked to the door and got out before she shut it behind her. **

**Larxeen was sitting down on the steps as Taiki looked at her and frowns. "What the hell is your problem?" The brunette beauty asked as the spiky blonde chuckled. She got up as she passed the brunette. "Oh karma bitch, you guys slaughtered the girl pretty much, and she took over your dorms and has you under her soles." She said as she laughed hard. "You have a sick sense of humor Anchormen." Taiki retorts as Larxeen looks at her with her teal eyes and smiles. "Yeah, it's going to be so much fun Katanowe!" She said as she tossed her hair and walked off. Taiki tightened her knuckles as she looked at the blonde in disgust. Larxeen had nothing against them, but she got sick kicks out of anyone being in irony. It was like a turn on for her. The brunette pursed her lips as her violet eyes shot daggers at the spiky girl. "Sick bitch…" She whispered as the spiky blond disappeared. **

**Sagi remained looking at the cookies as Seiya watched her. Hours to the night have passed. They still remained like that until 10pm approached. Sagi did not dare move neither did Seiya. A knock was heard as Hotaru walked in. "Lights out… Yurenkasykuya… are those cookies still from this afternoon?" She asked as Sagi looked at her. "Hai…" She whispered. "Will you be having them then?" Her mistress asked as Sagi looked at the cookies and frowned. She softly shook her head. Hotaru looked at Seiya, still staring at Sagi. "Lights out…." She said as she got Seiya's attention. "Hai…" The dark brunette girl whispered and gets ready for sleep. Sagi got up and took the cookies to Hotaru. Her mistress took them and nods. "Off to bed with you." She said and left the room. The door was shut as Sagi went to dress up. She took of her uniform, facing the wall, as her clothes fell to the floor. She trembled as she got her long nightgown. Seiya finished putting her short dress, and noticed the girl's derriere before it was covered with a nightgown. She has plump beautiful cheeks. Seiya thought. Of course, she looked like a 5 year old in a grandmother looking nightgown. However, Seiya remained staring at her derriere. An ****unknown ****blush crept on her cheek before she caught herself staring at the girl below. "I am psychotic." She whispered and went to bed, forcing herself to go to sleep. **

**Sagi shuts her eyes as she looked at Sakuya's bed. Softly, she climbed the alienated bed. She dozed off as she faced the wall. A voice broke her slumber. "You better not pee in the bed. Otherwise, I WILL be the one to go to Lady San, and she does not care for a bed wetter." She said with a sneer. Sagi breathed as she shuts her eyes in offense. It's been a while since she had that problem. The last time was when she was 5. How oddly sick, humorous and sarcastic can her roommate be?**

**The tree was tapping against the roof as the wind picked up with the rain.**

**A woman walks with a cane in her hand. It appears she is limping on her leg. She is in her late twenties, and has scars all over the back of her neck and arms. This woman has short, wispy strawberry blond hair and happens to wear a sleeveless shirt. Slowly, this woman is seen carrying a bluish small animal in her hand. The woman slowly embraces another in her arms. The other is a woman, also appears to be in her late twenties, or breaching thirty, with dark black shoulder mid length hair. This woman is dressed stylish in her jeans with long boots. The younger woman is really breathtaking, and embraces the loving tenderness the older woman gave her… Softly, their lips remained on each other…**

**Her chest heaves as her lips are softly tasted by her tongue. She felt so at peace in her soul. She never felt love in her whole life. She never felt so loved in her whole life. Of course, she is admired, she has been lusted, and she has been worshipped. However, her heart never felt that inner peace of true love. This beautiful vision gave her this desire… one which she will never find. The black haired beauty moved her hand on her body, gasping in her sleep as she opened her eyes. She frowned for those dreams would come to her on and off. Seiya sat up on the bed as her heart pounded. She got off the bed and walked over to where her friend was. She stirred her friend, but this one was a deep sleeper. She sat next to her friend, moving her as she frowned at the blond hair. Seiya looked incoherently as she noticed the blond haired beauty. The senior went wide eyed, realizing her friend was gone, and then realized who she was holding. The senior pursed her lips in anger and roughly moved away from her. "Shit… the hell…" Seiya whispered as she moved back to her bed. She swiftly got in her covers and noticed her roommate stir in her sleep. Seiya remained silent to make sure she was asleep. She pursed her lips as she shut her eyes. Why was fate so cruel? Why was she brought here with her? Seiya could not comprehend destiny. She forced herself to think of other things, like her music, and forced herself to go to sleep.**


	7. My Readers xoxox

My Loves xoxoxoxox *embracing you*

It appears that I may have abandon you… trust me when I say that I have not. I am financially doing better (coming from months at the time I lived in the car and slept on a couch, depending on minimum wage temp job along with no internet access *shaking head in laughter* sigh). I moved into my place with my good friend and have several higher paying jobs. It's been a journey, for I have been punched in the face by circumstances throughout this year. Luckily, I am spiritually grounded and manifested like crazy: that I have my own room, car, money, and doing what I love for a living. Thank my Angel, it all came to pass. I am much better!

I give thanks and greatness to Jesus, for he pulled me out of my hell and right into heaven. With that said, I have juiciness to pour onto you very soon

Fireflies, Lovely, Kissing You, & Innocence are heating up in my fingers now that the internet is back in my possession. I hope to God you guys are still with me, forgive me for taking so long. But as I said, I will continue to write. I intend to keep my promise xoxoxo

I love you, and stay tuned. It's going to get insane… ;D

Jane to aishiteru!

~batcat4eternity


End file.
